<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Somos amigos? (Are we friends?) by pexchriich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170551">¿Somos amigos? (Are we friends?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pexchriich/pseuds/pexchriich'>pexchriich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BeefLeaf - Fandom, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College AU, Español | Spanish, Feelings, Fluff, Hand Jobs, He Xuan/Shi Qing Xuan - Freeform, Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián - Freeform, Love, M/M, Moaning, Modern Era, Secret Crush, Shi Wu Du - Freeform, Smut, beefleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pexchriich/pseuds/pexchriich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He Xuan ha pasado bastante tiempo observando a uno de sus compañeros en la universidad pero por más que lo ha intentado, no ha logrado nada.<br/>¿Le interesa Shi Qing Xuan? Tal vez.<br/>¿Se presentaría como un ser humano normal lo haría cuando quiere conocer a alguien? Probablemente no.<br/>Pero incluso si Hua Cheng insistió demasiado en ir a esa fiesta y lo dejó hastiado, no tenía en realidad un motivo para negarse. Quién hubiera pensado que sí habría un  motivo para quedarse. </p><p>¿Qué pasa si mezclas alcohol, adrenalina y tu amor platónico en una misma noche? Descúbrelo junto a He Xuan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Xuan/Shi Qingxuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un trago. Dos tragos. Tres tragos. La botella comenzaba a vaciarse y He Xuan estaba aburrido hasta los cojones. Buscó entre su chaqueta la caja de cigarrillos que había comprado esa mañana y sólo encontró que estaba vacía. <em>Genial.</em></p><p>Su mejor amigo le había dado el sermón de la vida acerca de cómo desperdiciaba su juventud y se portaba como freak al no poder hablar con su "amor imposible" y de alguna extraña manera, le había convencido para venir a esa fiesta en el departamento de artes. Ya en el lugar, no fue tan buena idea, en primera porque Hua Cheng se pegó como maldita lapa a su novio y lo abandonó. No es que le sorprendiera la actitud pero en realidad a He Xuan le jodía el exceso de personas, disfrutaba su espacio y eso era todo.</p><p>Llevaba aproximadamente una hora sentado en la orilla de unas escaleras bebiendo lo primero que encontró en una mesa y, técnicamente se robó de ahí, pero esa bebida estaba llegando a su fin. ¿Cómo conseguiría con todo esto acercarse al chico? Eran mundos distintos, a decir verdad ni siquiera lo había visto en toda la noche.</p><p>Harto del lugar, estaba decidido a irse cuando logró verlo.</p><p>—Vamos, Qing Xuan. ¿También tienes que pedirle permiso a tu hermano para esto?—</p><p>Un tipo, totalmente desconocido para He Xuan; estaba sentado junto al chico de cabello rizado mientras se acercaba exageradamente a él, invadiendo su espacio vital. —Ya te he dicho que no me interesa, Qiu An.— Otro sujeto tomó asiento junto al chico y le ofreció una bebida. —No deberías ser tan cruel. Mi amigo puede tratarte muy bien.—</p><p>He Xuan se mantuvo expectante hasta que entendió la insistencia de esos dos tipos pasados de copas. Lo que colmó su paciencia fue como uno de ellos acarició vulgarmente la pierna de Qing Xuan. Caminó con una cara oscura y apretó esa mano, separándola de la nívea piel. —Quita tus sucias manos de él.—</p><p>Su tono de voz llamó la atención de algunos a pesar del bullicio. —Amigo, llegamos primero. Piérdete.— La irritante vocecilla que usaron para dirigirse a él le estaba tocando los huevos y no podía esperar por reventarlos a puños, pero una mano le tocó el brazo.</p><p>—Es mi novio.</p><p>Los presentes quedaron desconcertados ante la declaración, y de no haber sido por el rápido guiño que le dio Qing Xuan, él también hubiese quedado igual. Le ayudó a levantarse y lo sacó de ahí. Pasaron la puerta y sintió los ojos curiosos de algunas personas pero le importó un carajo.</p><p>La fiesta había sido cerca de la universidad pero en ningún momento hablaron sobre el rumbo que tomaban y simplemente caminaron. Después de un rato, Qing Xuan rompió el silencio. —Soy un idiota. Ge tenía razón, no debería haber venido a esta fiesta, sólo conseguí meterme en problemas y seguro ahora estará molesto... No puedo simplemente aparecer en la entrada cuando él piensa que estoy cómodamente durmiendo con A-Lian.—</p><p>Le dejó hablar, le dejó desahogarse y lo escuchó con atención.</p><p>—¡Incluso te arrastré a ti! Discúlpame, en realidad no sabía qué hacer y ellos me estaban asustando... Yo... Ah, gracias por ayudarme.</p><p>He Xuan se detuvo y sujetó la muñeca del niño con ojos brillantes. —¿A dónde vas?— Señaló el camino frente a ellos, una entrada a la autopista. Al notar sus ojos perdidos y asustados le jaló con suavidad para encaminarlo por otro rumbo. —Dijiste que no quieres llegar a casa.— Fue una afirmación.</p><p>—Mi hermano mayor cree que estoy durmiendo con mi mejor amigo pero lo perdí en la fiesta hace ya un rato y no tengo a dónde más ir, tampoco quería quedarme ahí.— Mientras caminaban, notó que el chico se abrazó a sí mismo, posiblemente tenía frío. He Xuan le pasó su chaqueta por los hombros y habló. —Ya casi llegamos.</p><p>Minutos más tarde, aparecieron esos edificios con pequeños departamentos que se rentaban cerca de los campus universitarios. Con ayuda de su amigo y un trabajo de medio tiempo habían logrado alquilar uno decente. Qing Xuan parecía un niño pequeño descubriendo todo lo nuevo a su alrededor. Usaron las escaleras y subieron hasta el departamento de los chicos.</p><p>He Xuan le permitió la entrada, y Qing Xuan parecía alguien fácil de engañar pues acababa de entrar a la casa de un extraño, o al menos eso pensaba él. —Gracias, de verdad. No sé qué hubiera hecho de no ser por ti.— Él tan sólo le respondió con un cabeceo y se metió a su habitación, sintiendo los pasos del chico detrás suyo.</p><p>—Puedes dormir aquí. Mi amigo quizá no vuelva en unas horas así que puedo usar la otra habitación.— El pelinegro estaba dispuesto a irse cuando una voz le llamó.</p><p>—¡Espera, He Xuan!— Se giró sorprendido de que conociera su nombre y le vio remover las piernas nervioso. No le permitió seguir hablando porque su vista se perdió en ese par de piernas. Qing Xuan vestía una camisa con volantes y una falda tableada de cuadros en tonalidades verdes a juego con unos tenis sencillos. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observando al chico pero rápidamente sacó de uno de los cajones los pantalones que solía usar para dormir. Los lanzó a la cama y desvió la mirada. <em>Contrólate, mierda. Pareces un enfermo.</em></p><p>Qing Xuan se giró y se colocó los pantalones por debajo de la falda, agradeciendo el gesto pues estaba muriendo de frío. Después se sacó la falda y la dejó a un lado. —Hm... ¿Vas a dormir ya? Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de saludarte formalmente pero mi nombre es Qing Xuan, Shi Qing Xuan.—</p><p>He Xuan se sentó a los pies de su cama. —Te conozco, participaste en el evento de danza contemporánea el año pasado.— Una sonrisa emocionada apareció en esa bonita boca rosada y Qing Xuan se acercó a él caminando a gatas sobre la cama. —¡Sí! ¡Ese fui yo! ¿Qué te pareció? Ese día estaba muy nervioso pero me encantó mi traje y...— Se cortó a sí mismo. —Perdona, tengo la mala costumbre de hablar demasiado, no quise ser molesto.—</p><p>He Xuan logró verlo más de cerca. Ya era extremadamente difícil no divagar en pensamientos teniendo al chico que le había gustado desde aquel día en el que vio ensayar al grupo de danza hasta hoy. Shi Qing Xuan era increíblemente hermoso, sus ojos color verde como un campo vivo y lleno de agua, una mirada enorme y brillante, labios pequeños y rosados y una tersa piel. Hoy llevaba un poco de maquillaje sobre sus ojos y estos tenían un poco de brillo extra, además del tono durazno en sus mejillas.</p><p>—Te veías maravilloso.</p><p>Qing Xuan se quedó sin palabras por un segundo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo se quedaron tan cerca el uno del otro y quizá fueron esos tragos encima o un arranque del momento. He Xuan tomó del mentón al chico y estrelló sus labios, empezando un beso suave. Fue maravillosa la sensación, era mucho mejor que su imaginación definitivamente.</p><p>El castaño fue sorprendido obviamente, pero correspondió el beso un tanto nervioso. La mano que antes detenía su mentón se suavizó y descendió a su cuello, provocándole un estremecimiento. Qing Xuan no tenía idea de donde debía poner sus manos así que las envolvió alrededor de la cintura ajena. De esa forma, mantuvieron un beso unos segundos hasta que el chico hablador se separó, no acostumbrado a respirar y besar a alguien por tanto tiempo.</p><p>Los orbes color verde se encontraron con ese nítido color oscuro en la mirada de He Xuan y ésta vez, fue él quien tomó la iniciativa. Shi Qing Xuan le besó sin cuidado y fue correspondido con más voracidad por parte de He Xuan. Sus manos se movieron con más confianza y acariciaron la parte baja de esa coleta que tenía He Xuan.</p><p>Y de pronto, una presión apareció en su hombro. He Xuan estaba buscando acostarlo sobre la cama sin romper el contacto. No habían dicho una sola palabra pero no hubo necesidad de razones, simplemente actuaron.</p><p>Al no recibir ninguna negativa, He Xuan continuó con luz verde. Rompió el beso y llevó sus labios hasta el cuello de Qing Xuan, besando con lentitud y disfrutando de ese aroma dulce y fresco que venía de él. Jugueteó un poco con su lóbulo y se escuchó un suspiro ahogado salir del chico. Además, podía sentir como el cuerpo de Qing Xuan se estremecía bajo su toque, totalmente receptivo.</p><p>Regresó a su boca y mientras le besaba con fervor, una de sus manos viajó bajo la ropa del niño bonito. Entre sus dedos tomó uno de los pezones del chico y lo estimuló sin mucho cuidado. Obteniendo interesantes jadeos por parte de Qing Xuan y le vio cubrirse la boca con el dorso de la mano.</p><p>He Xuan se sacó la camisa en un movimiento fluido y estaba por quitarle los pantalones que él mismo le había prestado.</p><p>—¡Espera!</p><p>Se detuvo cuando le escuchó, saliendo un poco del aturdimiento que había creado el ambiente. Su mirada fue suficiente para interrogar qué sucedía. —Eh... Yo no soy muy bueno en esto... Bueno, jamás lo he hecho pero...— He Xuan lo interrumpió ordenando sus ideas.</p><p>—¿Es tu primera vez?</p><p>Un sonrojo atacó la hermosa cara de Shi Qing Xuan. —¡Nunca había llegado tan lejos!— Y entonces el pelinegro se levantó sentándose sobre sus talones. —Lo siento. Bebí un poco esta noche...— Un semidesnudo Qing Xuan se levantó rápidamente.</p><p>—¡Oye, no!— Le miró con la camisa en sus manos, planeando vestirse y quizá golpearse contra la pared por pensar con la polla. —Hm... Quiero seguir. Sólo, yo soy un poco nuevo y eso.— Se aclaró la garganta. —Ha sido muy bueno y creo que a ti también te ha gustado, jajaja.— La risa nerviosa llevó su mirada a su entrepierna y un notable bulto se hacía presente bajo la ropa.</p><p>Sin embargo, He Xuan estaba indeciso. Además de la comida, siempre le había gustado mucho el sexo, algunas veces esporádico, otras con frecuencia a la misma persona pero tenía claro una cosa; solía ser un poco bestia cuando estaba caliente, sin mencionar que no había tenido muchas experiencias con "novatos" y la más cercano en sus recuerdos era una chica, ¿sería lo mismo?</p><p>Shi Qing Xuan lo miró expectante y paciente, así que habló. —¿Estás seguro?— Los bonitos ojos verdes llenos de brillo parpadearon. —No creo que sea tan malo y... Lo que hiciste hace un momento, hm... Eso se sentía bien.— He Xuan encontraba tierna la timidez que afloraba cuando el chico intentaba expresarse y terminó cediendo, ¿quién podría decirle que no a esos labios? Si se veían tan bien cuando sonreía, cómo sería verlos mientras gemía.</p><p>Antes de que su mente siguiera divagando lanzó su camisa y raciocinio al carajo. —Si algo no va bien, debes decirlo y me pararemos.— Obtuvo un pequeño asentimiento de su parte y Qing Xuan se quitó los pantalones, demostrando muy bien que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer.</p><p>He Xuan se recargó en el respaldo de la cama y le hizo una seña al castaño para que se subiera a su regazo. Obedientemente, lo hizo. —Debes relajarte.— Y aunque Qing Xuan quiso responder con una burla diciendo que estaba relajado, en realidad los nervios comenzaron a a atacar su cuerpo.</p><p>Mientras tanto, para librarlo de otras ideas innecesarias. El pelinegro se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con suavidad. Debía estimular lo suficiente al chico para evitar algún inconveniente. —Quita mis pantalones.— Le susurró bajo pero su voz estaba afectada por el alcohol y la adrenalina. Las manos de Qing Xuan batallaron unos segundos con el cierre pero consiguió deshacerse de ellos.</p><p>He Xuan llevó su mano hasta su espalda y le acarició con lentitud, se acercó a besarlo y mientras lo hacía mordió su labio para ingresar su lengua. Al inicio eso tomó por sorpresa a Qing Xuan pero aprendía rápido y se dejaba llevar por el instinto básico de lo que debía hacer. Mientras lo besaba, bajó la ropa interior de Qing Xuan y su dedo índice acarició una sensible zona, obteniendo un espasmo del chico.</p><p>Qing Xuan también decidió deshacerse de su camisa y no se atrevió a arrojarla lejos, así que simplemente la dejó por ahí. He Xuan creo círculos alrededor de la piel semi expuesta y en algunas ocasiones presionaba con suavidad. —Mgh...— El chico recargó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Qing Xuan sintiéndose extrañamente sensible a todo el toque.</p><p>He Xuan usó su otra mano para liberar su erección y la de Qing Xuan, para masturbarse juntos. —Pon tus manos alrededor.— El chico envolvió ambas virilidades entre sus manos y He Xuan fue el primero en mover su cadera creando un placentero roce, gimiendo en el proceso. Atento, Qing Xuan lo siguió de cerca y juntos movieron sus cuerpos para compartir una cálida y húmeda sensación, además, cada que el pequeño castaño se movía de esa forma, He Xuan aprovechaba para estimular su parte trasera.</p><p>Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos, besándose y rozándose juntos cuando He Xuan se aventuró e introdujo el primer dígito, sacando un gemido de sorpresa del joven. Hizo movimientos suaves una vez dentro y buscó dilatarlo un poco más. —¿...Duele?— Preguntó al ver el ceño fruncido del chico y la forma en que sus manos se habían aferrado a su espalda pero la respuesta le dejó sin palabras. —Uh... ah... Se siente raro pero se siente bien.—</p><p>Así, un par de dígitos entraron y pudieron dilatar de forma más rápida. A decir verdad, el cuerpo de Qing Xuan estaba caliente como el infierno y He Xuan se estaba esforzando como loco por no follarlo contra la cama luego de ver ese rostro distorsionarse por el placer. —Ponlo... Continúa.— Shi Qing Xuan seguía moviendo sus muñecas con dedicación pero ahora una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo y el sonrojo en su rostro era notable. Ante semejante imagen, era difícil decir que no.</p><p>—Tú lo harás.— Le levantó un poco de la cintura y rozó su entrada. —Hazlo a tu ritmo y con cuidado.— He Xuan necesitaba una puta medalla por el autocontrol que quién sabe de dónde había sacado. Por su parte, el chico de hermosas facciones colocó una mano en la base del miembro para ayudarse a dirigirlo y otra en el hombro de He Xuan como soporte, entonces bajó lentamente descubriendo que los dedos que antes había sentido no eran nada en comparación con <em>eso</em>. —¡Ngh!—</p><p>Logró poner la punta y sintió una corriente de placer en su columna. Era una sensación extraña, nueva, dolorosa pero dolorosamente placentero, de hecho el placer opacaba bastante bien el dolor. He Xuan estaba maravillado con la vista y apretó los labios al sentir su miembro ser engullido por el bonito trasero de Qing Xuan. Con su diestra, repartió caricias leves en el miembro de Qing Xuan, usó el líquido preseminal que salía para lubricarlo y masajearlo un poco.</p><p>Aventurado, He Xuan empujó un poco en contra logrando entrar más en él.</p><p>—¡Ah!— El chico le estaba recibiendo de una forma bastante buena. He Xuan también estaba disfrutando esa presión y los espasmos sobre su cuerpo pero no quería presionar más al chico, no quería ser tan bruto.</p><p>Esos ojos verdes parecían entender lo que pensaba y con una mano Qing Xuan le acarició el cabello en un gesto demasiado íntimo. Se empujó lo suficiente para entrar y y cuando logró quedar sentado sobre él, su respiración denotaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Los pequeños quejidos que escapaban del chico armonizaban la habitación, rompiendo el silencio. He Xuan estuvo a punto de hablar y sugerir que parasen. Él se estaba ahogando en el esfuerzo de no tomarlo con rudeza pero el chico se adelantó. —¿...Beso?—</p><p>Y atacó sus labios con rudeza. Movió sus caderas tentativamente y mordió su labio inferior. Jugó con su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal del chico y disfrutó como idiota los gemidos ahogados que chocaban en su garganta. Con una mano en la cintura del chico de cabello castaño, penetrándolo despacio pero certero acariciaba su cuerpo y la suavidad que tenía éste. Shi Qing Xuan era la imagen misma de la sensualidad.</p><p>—¡AAH! ¡Sí! ¡Me... Me gusta, AH!—</p><p>—Joder, agh. Estás demasiado caliente.— He Xuan mordió y besó el cuello del chico. En ambos el esfuerzo se mostraba claramente, sus rostros color carmesí, el sonido de la piel chocando y los gemidos en el aire, el sudor se mostraba en sus cuerpos.</p><p>—Es porque bebí, mgh.—</p><p>Habían estado en esa posición durante una cantidad aceptable de tiempo, ya que con base en el comentario de su mejor amigo, supuestamente esa era la mejor forma de empezar con alguien cuando era su primera vez, honestamente estaba sorprendido de que hubiera servido, o al menos creía eso al ver a Qing Xuan disfrutando de esa manera.</p><p>Le tomó de la cadera y lo recostó sobre la cama, un tanto brusco, dejándolo boca abajo. He Xuan se hizo espacio entre sus piernas y volvió a penetrarlo, disfrutando de la bonita curva que creaba la espalda y el trasero de Qing Xuan.</p><p>El chico instintivamente intentó acomodarse para recibirlo pero su cuerpo ya empezaba a denotar el cansancio y apenas podía sujetarse en sus propios brazos. Por primera vez, agradeció la danza contemporánea y sus ejercicios extremos para generar flexibilidad, pues no estaba tan incómodo en esa posición.</p><p>El pelinegro embistió con fuerza, provocando que la cama hiciera un sonido obsceno en el proceso. Algo que le sacó una sonrisa de imbécil secretamente. He Xuan tampoco notó que su mano derecha ahora estaba marcada fielmente en la cadera del chico, justo donde había estado sujetándose para tener más estabilidad, pero es que quería joderlo y marcarlo, quería que fuera suyo. Ese niño elocuente de bonita sonrisa siempre había llamado su atención, quería corromperlo, verlo llorar y rogar por más. Está de más aclarar que He Xuan estaba viviendo el paraíso mismo.</p><p>Se inclinó dejando su peso sobre uno de sus brazos para besarlo en la espalda. Le mordió una parte de la oreja, afectado por la excitación le exigió. —Di mi nombre. Dilo. — El cosquilleo en su abdomen bajo y calor placentero atrancando su miembro avisaban que no faltaba mucho para terminar.</p><p>—¡He Xuan! ¡He Xu- AAH!— Unas cuantas estocadas más y su cuerpo se estremeció con la voz del chico debajo suyo. Abandonó su cuerpo antes y terminó sobre el bonito trasero que se levantaba para él. Se mantuvo aferrado a Qing Xuan disfrutando de su orgasmo y aún perdido en ello, con su mano tomó su erección para masturbarlo ferozmente.</p><p>El cuerpo de Qing Xuan estaba débil, agotado y sensible, literalmente estaba muy sensible. Los efectos del poco alcohol bebido en su sangre, una excitación nueva y la mano de alguien más tocándolo tan íntimamente sin piedad fueron todos factores que participaron para que terminara en la mano de He Xuan.</p><p>Ambos quedaron exhaustos y ese momento post orgasmo lo tomaron bien merecido. Sus pulmones buscaban llenar el oxígeno y mantenerlo por fin, sus músculos estaban relajándose y la sensación de sueño se hizo presente como una respuesta natural para recuperarse después de una actividad intensa, más para el novato, quien cayó dormido verdaderamente agotado.</p><p>He Xuan por su parte también tomó unos segundos para recuperarse y descansar. Se movió dándole un poco de espacio al chico y cuando lo notó dormido, fue él quien se levantó por un poco de papel higiénico para limpiarlo de su anterior desastre. No le movió mucho y sólo lo cubrió un poco con la sábana que aún seguía sobre la cama. Suerte que no tuvieron algunas almohadas y el cobertor.</p><p>Al disminuir la adrenalina en su cuerpo también notó el frío de la noche y se colocó unos pantalones elásticos. Fue a la cocina por un poco de agua, literalmente sediento a morir y fue cuando leyó los mensajes en su móvil.</p><p>"<em>¿Dónde mierda estás?" 02:30 AM.</em><br/><em>"No pienses en morir, bastardo. Me debes dinero." 03:25 AM.</em></p><p>Y había otros mensajes que ya no era posible leer desde la barra de notificaciones. Lo que más llamó su atención fue la hora. Casi eran las cuatro y tantas de la madrugada así que quizá dormir sería una buena idea. Pensó en dormir en la habitación de Hua Cheng, después de todo no daba señales de volver pero dormir junto a su amor platónico era una oportunidad única, aunque ya había llegado más lejos que dormir así que al diablo todo.</p><p>Cuando regresó, encontró a Qing Xuan desnudo y con la sábana a sus pies, probablemente se la había quitado dormido. Se acostó a su lado y le cubrió de nuevo con la misma, cerrando los ojos para descansar. Pensar en todo lo que hicieron o por qué, era demasiado para analizar y mejor seguir sin encontrar una respuesta.</p><p>Y así pasaron algunas horas, a decir verdad no fueron muchas pero He Xuan no tenía un sueño pesado y despertó instintivamente al escuchar la puerta del departamento abrirse. Aún adormilado no notó la figura que dormía su lado y sólo escuchó los pasos aproximarse a su habitación.</p><p>Hua Cheng se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y cuando estuvo por entrar, seguramente a joderlo con la historia de su novio y lo feliz que era, se detuvo y formó una "o" con los labios, levantando las cejas claramente sorprendido, bajando la mirada después de eso. Y fue hasta ese momento que He Xuan tuvo un golpe de memoria y recordó que en su cama había follado con Shi Qing Xuan, mismo que ahora dormía girado a la izquierda y con la manta cubriendo sólo una parte de sus piernas.</p><p>En un movimiento rápido y hasta posesivo, le cubrió compleméntame y se levantó para sacar a Hua Cheng de su habitación. No quería despertar al chico y su amigo no era exactamente prudente.</p><p>—Déjame adivinar, ¿le ayudaste a estudiar para los exámenes?</p><p>—No me jodas.</p><p>He Xuan le empujó hacia la cocina para hablar con más calma y evitar que hiciera preguntas incómodas. —¿Y bien?— Hua Cheng venía con aliento a alcohol y la ropa desalineada, muy obvio por qué pero principalmente venía curioso y con ganas de tocarle las pelotas. —¿Y bien qué?— Tomó el mismo vaso que en la noche había usado para beber agua y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.</p><p>—¿Quieres que pregunte por qué el hermano menor del presidente de consejo estudiantil está en tu cama, en <em>esas</em> condiciones? ¿O por qué su ropa está a los pies de tu cama? Hm... No, quizá piensas que mi duda es por qué toda la fiesta habla sobre cómo tomaste a Shi Qing Xuan fuera de la fiesta y lo llevaste lejos, ¿será eso?—</p><p>He Xuan no respondió. Su amigo perfectamente sabía que tenía un flechazo con el chico, pero siempre fue imposible acercarse a él porque si no eran las mismas clases que le quitaban tiempo, era aquel hermano sobre protector que para todo tenía un ojo sobre Qing Xuan. Si algo o alguien no pasaba los estándares de calidad de Shi Wu Du, entonces sería imposible acercarse a Shi Qing Xuan. —Tú dónde estabas.— En su voz podía notarse que ni él mismo sabía que carajo responder.</p><p>—¿Yo? Con A-Lian, pero no hace falta que lo preguntes porque ya lo sabes.</p><p>—Es tu culpa, bastardo.— Hua Cheng sonrió con esa cara diabólica que parecía ser amable pero daba un aire tétrico. —De nada, entonces. Puedes agradecerme después. Por ahora, te dejaré divertirte con tu nuevo amigo.— El chico de camisa color rojo y cabello alborotado estaba por ir a su propia recámara, haciendo un acuerdo tácito de silencio para que él siguiera disfrutando de su <em>compañía </em>y entonces se detuvo.</p><p>—Una cosa más. Supuestamente, el chico en tu cuarto está durmiendo con mi novio, quizá su hermano vaya a recogerlo en un rato pero... Sólo tómalo en cuenta, jajaja. Buenas noches.</p><p>Entendió el sarcasmo y vio esa figura desaparecer. No debían pasar de las nueve de la mañana pero empezaban los problemas, joder.</p><p>
  <em>¿Y ahora qué?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He Xuan no quiso pensar demasiado pero ahora más sobrio, con iluminación y bien despierto analizó lo que había hecho. Se folló a Shi Qing Xuan, independientemente de que él tuviera una atracción hacia ese chico, no podía simplemente pensarlo como algo qué pasó... No cuando el mismo Qing Xuan era el hermano menor y segundo en cargo de la empresa más famosa de acciones en Shanghai y países vecinos. Joder, Qing Xuan era como una mini celebridad o algo así.</p><p>Volvió a su habitación y una imagen de Qing Xuan alterado buscando entre sus cajones le dio la bienvenida.</p><p>—H-Hey...—</p><p>Sip, jodidamente incómodo. —Hm, tu ropa debería estar...— Se acercó con intenciones de ayuda pero el chico despeinado se envolvió más en la manta. Obviamente, estaba sobrio y menos desinhibido que por la noche, así que detuvo su idea y se giró para darle privacidad. —Quizá debajo de la cama...—</p><p>He Xuan estaba increíblemente nervioso por su actitud y esto era nuevo. Habían pasado años desde que se sintió incómodo al hablar con alguien después del sexo, con frecuencia sólo eran despedidas cordiales o incluso una segunda ronda, pero ahora estaba preocupado por incomodar al mismo chico que anoche había profanado. <em>Y vaya noche.</em> No podía decirlo en voz alta pero no había tenido tan buen calentón en ciertos meses, la cara de Qing Xuan le puso más de lo que creía posible.</p><p>Un carraspeo leve le permitió girarse y el chico se había colocado la misma camisa de la noche anterior pero usaba esos pantalones elásticos que le prestó y su falda estaba en su mano derecha. Shi Qing Xuan debía ser un espejismo pero incluso con el toque de su cabello desordenado por la almohada y le sonrojo que le cubría las mejillas, se veía demasiado bien. —Hm... ¿Podrías prestarme un teléfono? El mío está muerto y debo aparecer mágicamente en casa de Xie Lian pero no sé cómo hacerlo y estoy atrapado en no sé dónde, además-...— Lo observó hablar y no respondió.</p><p>—Jajaja, no preguntaste nada de eso, jajajaja. ¡Perdón! ¡No! Eso suena muy grosero de mi parte es sólo... Ah...— Caminó a su pequeño escritorio y tomó el móvil que había dejado ahí la noche anterior, después de quitar el código se lo entregó.</p><p>—¿Necesitas algo más? Puedo conseguirte un taxi.</p><p>La voz de He Xuan sonó algo áspera y podría sentirse cruel de algún modo, ya que si no existía la cercanía debida entre ellos, sería imposible saber que ese era su tono frecuente de <em>no estoy</em> <em>enojado con todo el puto mundo, </em>estoy bien. Qing Xuan la sintió de forma negativa y creyó que sólo quería sacarlo de su casa tan pronto fuera posible. —¡No, no! Descuida, ya no causaré molestias...—</p><p>Tecleó unos dígitos y llevó el celular a su oído.</p><p>Le dio una linda sonrisa a pesar de sentir el aire más pesado pero su voz rompió el silencio. —¡Gege! ¡Calla y no hagas preguntas! Ehm, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que estarías feliz de ayudarme si lo necesitaba?— He Xuam lo vio sostener el teléfono en su oído y en realidad no sabía con quien hablaba, ¿era ese su hermano? —¡Ayúdame, por favor! Sólo una... ¡Sí, sí! ¡Eres el mejor, gege! Te enviaré una dirección, no tardes por favor. ¡Gracias de nuevo!—</p><p>Y una vez más, el incómodo silencio. El chico de cabello castaño rió con nerviosismo y se atrevió a preguntar. —¿Puedo usar tu baño?—</p><p>Le indicó con la mano derecha frente a su habitación y Qing Xuan caminó con rumbo al mismo. Pasó el tiempo y la mente de He Xuan no pudo evitar recordar la vívida noche que habían pasado juntos, claro que no era el recuerdo más conveniente pero no podía evitar pensarlo, pues cada que veía la radical diferencia que existía entre la cara de Shi Qing Xuan nervioso y tímido con la luz de la mañana, comparada con la cara rojiza y jadeante del mismo gimiendo de placer encima suyo sólo pensaba una cosa: otra vez. Quería verlo así otra vez. Deseaba fervientemente tenerlo así aunque sea sólo una vez más.</p><p>Sin embargo el chico pasó alrededor de quince minutos o más dentro del sanitario, posiblemente incómodo y sin saber a dónde ir. Un clásico, cuando estás en una casa ajena y te sientes agobiado, el baño de ese lugar se vuelve un cuarto de paz. Le esperó en su habitación pero el tiempo se volvió eterno. <em>Joder</em>.</p><p>He Xuan podía imaginar a su amigo riendo desde el otro lado en la habitación contigua riendo por lo patética y risible que era la situación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía cómo actuar sin que fuera incómodo. Las personas que había llevado a su cama no se habían comportado como Qing Xuan, por su puesto. Mucho menos tenían esas bonitas mejillas rosadas y un par de ojos grandes preguntando por un sanitario, definitivamente Qing Xuan era algo diferente.</p><p>El sonido del pestillo abriéndose lo trajo de vuelta y se asomó al pasillo para ver cómo Qing Xuan cerraba la misma puerta con mucha delicadeza. Sus ojos se encontraron y recién con la cercanía y atención mutua, He Xuan notó una pequeña marca rojiza en el cuello del chico, no mencionó nada al respecto y se mantuvo estoico.</p><p>—Bueno... Gracias por todo. Yo...— El joven se revolvió en sus ideas y rió.— Me voy, sí.—</p><p>—¿Te acompaño o...?</p><p>—¡No! No es necesario, ya me esperan allá afuera.</p><p>Rápidamente, Qing Xuan salió disparado hacia la puerta con sus pertenencias en mano y el cabello un poco menos alborotado, probablemente aprovechó el tiempo en el baño para arreglarse un poco ese tierno aspecto mañanero. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el más bajo ya había abandonado el departamento, perdiendo todo tipo de oportunidades.</p><p>He Xuan se acercó a la ventana que tenía una pequeña rendija para ver hacia la calle. En la acera había un auto que gritaba <em>dinero</em> y <em>arrogancia</em>, en la puerta estaba un hombre recargado por fuera. Vestía una camisa de botones abierta por el pecho y llevaba gafas de sol. Cuando vio salir a Qing Xuan se quitó los lentes y el castaño le empujó varias veces para subir rápidamente al vehículo.</p><p>Shi Qing Xuan estando tan concentrado en desaparecer de ese lugar por la vergüenza, no notó aquel intercambio de miradas que hubo entre He Xuan y el sujeto que llegó por él.</p><p>Ese hombre sonrió y susurró para sí mismo después de ver aquellos ojos felinos que los espiaban en la ventana. —Qué interesante, hm.—</p><p>El auto abandonó la zona y en segundos estuvieron lejos. Mientras tanto, Qing Xuan se mantenía en silencio y fue el conductor quien le insitó a hablar. —¿Te encuentras bien? Sé que no quieres escuchar mis preguntas pero necesito que me des un poco de contexto por si tu hermano pregunta.—</p><p>—¿Qué le dijiste a Ge?— Su vocecita salió débil, denotando la preocupación que sentía y el mar de pensamientos atacando su cabeza.</p><p>—Simple, antes de dormir me pediste que fuera a buscarte. Le avisaste pero tu celular murió y ese mensaje jamás le llegó.— Se detuvo en una luz de alto y le miró de nuevo. —Qing Xuan, ¿estás bien? También estaba preocupado por ti al no saber nada anoche, ahora te encuentro ahí. ¿Ese sujeto no te lastimó?—</p><p>El más joven se ruborizó al instante. Su acompañante rió fuertemente entendiendo lo que no iba a decir con palabras. —¡No te rías! Yo... Estoy bien, pero es complicado...—</p><p>—Si Shi xiong se entera de esto va a morir, jajajaja.— Pei Ming arrancó de nuevo. No debía ser muy listo para entender la situación sacando sus propias conclusiones, y claro, concluyó que Qing Xuan ya no era un niño. —¿Te divertiste?— El mayor saltó con esa pregunta tan casual, conociendo al chico era suficiente par a tenerlo avergonzado.</p><p>—¡Ge no puede enterarse de esto! ¿Me escuchaste? Anoche las cosas se complicaron un poco y no supe qué hacer, simplemente él me ayudó a salir de eso.</p><p>—¿En serio? Qué amable.— Cambió la dirección y aparcó en una tienda de conveniencia estilo 24 horas. Qing Xuan no entendió por qué se detuvo y preguntó. —¿Necesitas algo?— Sin embargo, el chico de lentes oscuros salió del auto y le dejó un rato. Relativamente no se fue por mucho tiempo pues al instante volvía de la tienda con algunas cosas en la mano.</p><p>—Toma, y toma. Debes estar sediento y esto, necesitarás usarlo antes de que lleguemos a casa o habrá problemas.— Pei Ming le entregó una lata de se su jugo favorito y una caja de banditas adhesivas. Entendió perfectamente cómo usar la primera pero... —¿Para qué es esto, gege?—</p><p>Le acercó hacia el reflejo de su celular y le mostró el pequeño detalle en su cuello.</p><p>Las órbitas de Qing Xuan casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando vio eso. ¡Era notorio! ¡Muy notorio! ¿Cuándo le hizo eso? ¿Cómo es que no lo vio antes? Usó su mano para tocar la zona enrojecida de su piel y al taco era sensible, porque sintió esa picazón después de una mordida. —¡Déjame explicarte! ¡Yo...!— Efusivo como de costumbre, su rostro de mil colores y con una nueva sensación descubierta, el más joven buscó un hilo a sus ideas pero nada sonaba congruente.</p><p>Pei Ming tomó la caja de banditas adhesivas y sacó una para colocarla en esa parte. —Me alegra que nuestro Qing Xuan se haya divertido. Te lo dije antes, ¿no?— Le cubrió con parte de su camisa y la tela adhesiva color piel se perdía perfectamente, escondiendo la marca. Acarició su cabello y con un gesto cariñoso le sujetó del hombro. —¿Qué hay de malo en disfrutar el momento si ya estamos en él?— Con eso, quedó claro que sabía de la fiesta y como todo fue una mentira.</p><p>Increíble pero Pei Ming notó mucho con tan poco.</p><p>Definitivamente, Pei Ming era uno de los amigos más cercanos e íntimos a su hermano mayor, por lo tanto también era una figura importante en su vida, pero era totalmente otra persona en comparación con Shi Wu Du. Le dio una sonrisa asintiendo a sus palabras y se sintió más cómodo. Aún a sus veintitrés años, Qing Xuan podía llegar a ser infantil demasiadas veces, una costumbre por el trato de su hermano y amigos.</p><p>Más tranquilos, volvieron a su camino platicando sobre otras cosas acerca de la noche anterior, además de que Qing Xuan al estar más cómodo, le pidió a Pei Ming pasar por su comida favorita de McDonald's. Así, mientras el mejor amigo de su hermano le llevaba a casa y él disfrutaba de sus nuggets y el jugo, atravesaron gran parte de la ciudad y eventualmente llegaron a la residencia Shi.</p><p>Cuando entraron, una mujer de mayor edad los recibió en la entrada. —Mi niño. Creí que llegarías antes.— La señora Sha trabajaba con su familia y había cuidado de él desde pequeño, era su tía por título. —Señor Pei, es bueno verlo de nuevo.—</p><p>Pei Ming saludó cortésmente a la mujer. —Lo mismo digo, espero venir pronto para compartir una de sus deliciosas comidas con Shi xiong y Qing Xuan.— La risa de la mujer parecía más jovial de lo que su apariencia denotaba. —No seas tan lindo, Pei.—</p><p>—¿Ge está aún durmiendo?</p><p>—No cariño, el señor Shi salió por la mañana. Dijo que tenía asuntos por tratar en la facultad, pero tomó su desayuno.</p><p>Pei Ming habló. —¿Llamaron ya los accionistas?— Y la mujer asintió, conociendo temas de confianza en la familia. —Hm... Entonces iré con él un rato. Le diré que te traje a casa. Nos vemos luego, señora Sha.— Debía tratarse de algo importante puesto al rápido cambio en la actitud del chico apuesto.</p><p>Qing Xuan caminó hacia su habitación. —Tía, voy a descansar un rato. Dormí algo tarde anoche.— No quiso mentirle a su tía y terminó omitiendo algunos detalles del por qué, pero desde que estiró sus piernas y comenzó a caminar notó pequeñas molestias en sus músculos. Para el menor de los Shi, un bailarín de danza contemporánea, el cansancio o dolor muscular era algo normal. Su flexibilidad le permitía bastantes cosas y tenía una buena resistencia. Aunque al analizar su molestia, estaba seguro que hubo esfuerzo de más en ciertos músculos de su cuerpo.</p><p>La agradable mujer le sonrió con calidez. —¿Quieres que te prepare un baño para descanses mejor? ¿Has desayunado ya, mi niño?— Le mostró la bolsa de su desayuno y aunque no le agradó a la mujer ella entendía sus gustos. —No es necesario, sólo me recostaré un rato.— Qing Xuan llegó a su cuarto y soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones por tanto tiempo.</p><p>Se recostó en la bonita y estilizada cama de colores claros y se dejó divagar.</p><p>Movió sus piernas sintiendo la molestia al tensar ciertos músculos y las imágenes del motivo llegaron a sus cabeza. Entonces habló consigo mismo. —Shi Qing Xuan, ¿qué hiciste?— Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.</p><p>
  <em>Dos años atrás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No entiendo por qué tenemos que caminar tanto para ir por un café, Qing Xuan.— Un chico de tez clara y sonrisa afable caminaba junto al hermano menor de Shi Wu Du. —Tu hermano se enojará conmigo si ve que no llegaste a la clase a tiempo. Yo no quiero problemas con él.—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los dos jóvenes de primer año caminaban lado a lado. —Pero también quisiste venir y no precisamente por el café.— La risa entre cómplices que soltaron ambos fue jocosa y llamó un poco la atención. Llegaron a ese nuevo café que apareció cerca de la universidad. Shi Qing Xuan lo conoció por casualidad y se enamoró del capuchino que vendían, obligando así a todo el que estuviera cerca suyo a probarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entraron tranquilamente y Xie Lian buscó una mesa en la zona exterior, pues el lugar parecía bastante concurrido a tempranas horas de la mañana. También permitió que Qing Xuan escogiera su bebida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El chico con bonita sonrisa y un par de bebidas calientes en las manos caminó de vuelta después de haber recibido su orden. Buscó a su amigo con la mirada y cuando encontró ese moñito blanco en la cabellera conocida caminó decidido hacia él. Sin embargo, jamás notó a aquel repartidor con demasiadas cajas en los brazos y nula visión caminando por donde él mismo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El sujeto de las cajas tuvo problemas al sostener la mercancía y por querer avanzar rápidamente, la gravedad no estuvo de su lado. Fue entonces que Qing Xuan escuchó un pequeño ruido a sus espaldas y sólo alcanzó a notar como enormes cajas se pandeaban apunto de caer sobre él. Instintivamente cerró los ojos esperando un golpe pero eso jamás llegó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La adrenalina por el miedo le paralizó los músculos y no atinó a nada más que encogerse en sí mismo. Sus oídos no escuchaban con claridad pero pudo distinguir una cálida mano cubriendo su cabeza antes de caer al suelo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando su consciencia estuvo más tranquila, vio que alguien se colocó a sus espaldas y cubrió con su propio cuerpo la avalancha de cajas con productos para la cafetería. Ese hombre vestía el uniforme de la tienda y le empujó hacia abajo para cubrir su cabeza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El hermoso color ámbar de ojos felinos y rostro preocupado le recibió. —¿Estás bien?— Tal vez parecía una tontería o quizá Qing Xuan había vivido demasiado tiempo encerrado bajo el yugo de su hermano mayor, pero su corazón se aceleró extrañamente al encontrarse con un desconocido que le había salvado de tremendo golpe. Respondió torpemente con un sonido gutural y el responsable de transportar las cajas se acercó a ambos disculpándose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ese chico le ayudó a ponerse de pie, sintiendo sus manos vacías, su vista encontró ambas bebidas en el suelo. La misma chica que le había atendido en la caja al ordenar apareció en la escena y consternada gritó al repartidor que también pedía disculpas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Le ofrecemos una sincera disculpa por lo sucedido. Por favor, permítanos encontrar una solución y le devolveremos su dinero y sus bebidas.— La chica recién llegada y el sujeto que le cubrió con su cuerpo hicieron una reverencia. El repartidor también ofreció una disculpa por su descuido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No hay ningún problema, por favor.— Les indicó que se levantasen y preguntó a su salvador. —Muchas gracias por salvarme de eso.— Qing Xuan señaló las cajas de leche, botes de mermeladas y jarabes, entre otros objetos pesados que seguramente hubieran golpeado estrepitosamente sobre él, justamente lo que hicieron con ese chico. —¿Te lastimaste? Eso debió doler.—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No fue nada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El chico de cabellera negra tenía una marca rojiza en el rostro, ya que seguramente como sus manos fueron usadas para cubrirlo a él, no logró evitar un golpe en la cabeza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las personas curiosas se acercaron, en su mayoría por el morbo de saber si había un herido y Xie Lian también apareció, sin embargo él sí tenía una mirada de preocupación sincera. —¡Qué pasó! ¿Estás bien?— Con una sonrisa calmada le explicó lo sucedido a su amigo y la chica de al caja también le pidió disculpas por los inconvenientes causados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Después de insistirle varias veces a los chicos de la cafetería y el pobre repartidor que no había ningún problema, recibieron sus bebidas nuevamente y unos postres de cortesía. Fue incómodo continuar en el establecimiento con la mirada de los otros clientes y decidieron volver al campus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ambos chicos platicaron aunque Qing Xuan se mantuvo distraído mayor parte del camino. En su mente, ese par de ojos ámbar que parecían serios le tenían embelesado. Un encuentro fortuito e inesperado pero suficiente para provocar unas enormes ganas en él de conocerle más.</em>
</p><p>Esa fue la primera vez que se encontraron. Más tarde descubriría que el nombre de ese extraño era He Xuan, estudiante de su universidad.</p><p>Shi Qing Xuan había tenido otras oportunidades, no tan casuales a decir verdad, de verlo. Como cuando descubrió que era miembro del club deportivo y jugaba basketball. O todas esas veces que lo encontró en la biblioteca sumido en libros junto a un chico ruidoso y otro muy callado. Pero siempre que encontraba su mirada con la suya, los ojos de He Xuan eran como navajas amenazantes que le hacían preguntarse dos veces si debía o no acercarse, finalmente siempre terminaba por alejarse.</p><p>No fue hasta que, su mejor amigo Xie Lian comenzó una relación con ese alborotador de Hua Cheng. Ya que tiempo después de frecuentarse, descubrió que Hua Cheng compartía departamento con el chico de sus sueños, aquel que le había robado el aliento tanto tiempo atrás. Literalmente eran algo así como mejores amigos, aunque con una amistad extraña.</p><p>Lo poco que había logrado escuchar de He Xuan a través de ese chico, habían sido palabras poca alentadoras. Como lo irritable que era, cuánto odiaba conocer gente nueva y algunas peores. Xie Lian era el único que conocía de sus sentimientos por He Xuan, y aunque en demasiadas ocasiones le impulsó a conocerlo, no podía lograrlo.</p><p>En un aspecto contrastante, He Xuan era increíblemente introvertido a diferencia de Hua Cheng. Claro que la influencia de ser <em>el amigo de su novio</em> ayudó a esa pequeña amistad. Pero aún teniéndolo cerca, He Xuan jamás pasaba tiempo con ellos, se despedía antes de acercarse o Hua Cheng sólo decía que no iría con él.</p><p>Qing Xuan dio una vuelta en su cama y se aferró a la almohada con forma de hamburguesa que le había regalado su hermano unos meses atrás. Soltó un suspiro cansado de pensar en todo lo que había hecho.</p><p>Por primera vez rompía las reglas para escaparse de su hermano mayor y terminó en la cama con el amo platónico que ha tenido por años. ¿Ahora eran amigos? ¿Las personas se volvían amigos después de tener sexo? ¿Era normal que se hubiera sentido tan bien? Las preguntas atacaban la pequeña cabecita de Qing Xuan y finalmente, su cuerpo cansado y las pocas horas de sueño le hicieron efecto, quedándose dormido perdiendo la noción del tiempo.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, Qing Xuan despertó por el sonido de su nana tocando la puerta para evitar que perdiese las clases por la mañana. También notó que le habían cubierto con una manta y quitaron sus zapatos para dormir con mayor comodidad. Un poco más descansado que el día anterior, se levantó para asearse y cambiarse de ropa. Mientras estaba escogiendo un bonito conjunto, notó que cayó al suelo la bandita que habían puesto en su cuello y el pánico le recorrió. Si fue su hermano quien le cubrió mientras dormía, pudo notar esa cosa... Pero sería poco probable, conociendo el carácter de Shi Wu Du, seguro lo mataría ahí mismo, metafóricamente hablando.</p><p>El sonido de la puerta otra vez se escuchó y una amable voz le saludó. —Mi niño, buenos días. ¿Puedo pasar?— Qing Xuan en seguida se cubrió el cuello con lo primero que tuvo a la mano, y le permitió la entrada a la mujer. —Te preparé el desayuno, baja para que puedas comerlo con calma.— Le sonrió intentando no mostrar <em>ese</em> lado de su cuello y le agradeció a la mujer para que dejase su habitación, sin embargo, antes de salir ella le susurró. —Más tarde tendremos una charla. Por ahora ten cuidado, y no dejes que tu hermano lo vea, no quiero que te regañe tan temprano.—</p><p>Lo dejó estático y el aire contenido en sus pulmones salió. Podía sentirse tranquilo puesto que no fue su hermano quien le arropó para dormir más cómodo pero fue su tía. Esa mujer había sido como una madre para él, Qing Xuan la consideraba una madre y ahora estaba preocupado por haberle hecho enojar. Aparentemente, la situación no pintaba calma en el pronóstico.</p><p>Con un poco de maquillaje y una camisa de cuello alto con volantes, disimuló un poco. Cuando bajó, encontró a su hermano desayunando y pegado al computador, le saludó con cariño y ya que Shi Wu Du no mencionó nada sobre su paradero de la noche anterior, intuyó que Pei Ming debió decirle que todo fue normal.</p><p>Más tarde, se despidió de su tía y tomó su auto para salir rumbo a la universidad. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar. Estaba saliendo del estacionamiento cuando una mano le golpeó el hombro tomándolo por sorpresa. —¡Xie Lian! Me dará un ataque al corazón por tu culpa.— El recién llegado, le dio una mirada dura y sería cruzándose de brazos. Qing Xuan no entendió al instante. —¿Qué pasa?</p><p>—¿<em>Qué pasa</em>? ¿En serio? Qing Xuan estaba muy preocupado. Te fuiste sin decir nada, no supe dónde estabas hasta que todos empezaron a hablar sobre como te fuiste con <em>tu novio</em>. ¿No has visto mis mensajes?—</p><p>El chico de cabello rizado y esponjoso había olvidado por completo que su teléfono murió y no se dignó siquiera a cargarlo nuevamente o revisarlo. Lo buscó entre sus cosas y después de un par de clics notó que el aparto seguía muerto, obviamente. Xie Lian volvió a hablar. —¿Es cierto qué dormiste en casa de He Xuan?—</p><p>Con ambas manos le cubrió la boca. —¡Baja la voz!— Y Xie Lian levantó las cejas. Entonces suspiró, ahora tendría que aclarar muchas veces su desliz nocturno. —Vamos a llegar tarde. Te lo contaré pero nadie más debe saberlo.</p><p>Qing Xuan no tenía que preguntar exactamente cómo se había enterado su mejor amigo, la respuesta ya era obvia. Ambos estudiantes caminaron rumbo a su respectivo edificio para tomar la prime clase matutina mientras un avergonzado Qing Xuan resumía su noche, omitiendo algunos detalles que no era necesario repetir. Naturalmente detuvieron su charla durante la primera hora de clase y al terminar, salieron como de costumbre a beber algo en espera de su práctica de danza.</p><p>—Y por eso tengo que usar esta camisa.— La cara de su mejor amigo era indescriptible. Parecía estar procesando todo lo que había descubierto y la sorpresa simplemente incrementaba. —¿Podrías no mirarme así? Siento que cometí un delito o algo.—</p><p>—¿Le confesaste tus sentimientos?—</p><p>Qing Xuan casi se ahoga con lo poco que había bebido de su botella. —¡No! Quiero decir... Todo fue muy rápido.— Su amigo estaba sorprendido de que el antipático He Xuan hubiera sido tan amable con él, pero a Qing Xuan en ningún momento le pareció antipático o grosero, sino que le dio una imagen de alguien bastante agradable.</p><p>Los chicos se vieron interrumpidos cuando <em>el antipático </em>apareció frente a ellos. Justamente, con esa cara de pocos amigos y su aspecto de haber tragado piedras o algo.</p><p>—Hm, necesito hablar con él.—</p><p>Xie Lian conocía un poco al susodicho, después de todo era como el hermano de su novio. Pero siempre habían mantenido una relación de cortesía mínima y nada más, por eso tenía la idea de que He Xuan era extremadamente introvertido y antipático. —Claro...— Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a Qing Xuan. —Te espero en la práctica, no tardes.— Y les dejó solos.</p><p>Verlos a la distancia seguro daría una idea errónea. La cara de pocos amigos que tenía He Xuan y su ropa de matón fúnebre de pie frente al radiante Qing Xuan. Cualquiera pensaría que quería golpearlo. Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue otra.</p><p>He Xuan sacó un pequeño brazalete de su chaqueta. El más joven lo reconoció al instante y tocó enseguida su muñeca, notándola vacía. Ese brazalete de oro blanco se lo habían regalado sus padres a él y su hermano, hacían un juego muy lindo y era increíblemente valioso para ambos, no se había percatado de su ausencia. —Lo encontré después de que te fuiste. Supongo que te pertenece.—</p><p>Rápidamente lo tomó, envolviéndolo en sus manos. Se regañó a sí mismo, <em>cómo pudo perderlo de vista así de fácil</em>. —Muchas gracias por encontrarlo, en serio.— Le dio una hermosa sonrisa sincera y extremadamente agradecida, He Xuan desvió la mirada.</p><p>—No es nada. Se ve valioso, creo que deberías cuidarlo bien.— El chico de cabello rizado dejó salir una risita culpable y trató de ponerse su brazalete nuevamente. No podía negar que estaba nervioso y sus acciones eran más torpes de lo común. Entonces una mano grande le detuvo y He Xuan se inclinó para ayudarlo sin decir nada.</p><p>Extendió su muñeca y sintió las manos del contrario tocándolo levemente mientras abría el seguro para poner la joyería en su lugar. Qing Xuan no pudo evitar verle de cerca. A diferencia de la noche anterior, He Xuan vestía con una camisa negra y chaqueta del mismo color, tenía su cabello suelto y ligeramente peinado hacia atrás. Sentía una colonia fresca emanar de él, un aroma que se confundía con el de tabaco sobre su ropa y no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido entre ambos.</p><p>Esas imágenes de ellos perdidos entre el placer sin ninguna barrera. Los tatuajes que descubrió He Xuan tenía en los brazos y cómo subían hacia su espalda. El contraste de su ruda apariencia y lo gentil que le había tratado... —¿Qing Xuan?— Sus ojos se abrieron al encontrar a He Xuan de pie y curioso. Avergonzado por divagar sintió como su rostro se encendía de mil colores y agradeció el gesto con su brazalete.</p><p>He Xuan metió las manos en los bolsillos de pantalón. —¿Estás libre más tarde?—</p><p>La pregunta le sorprendió bastante y su respuesta fue instantánea. —¿Eh? No.— Notando rápidamente lo descortés que sonó eso se corrigió. —No quise decir eso. Sí estoy ocupado pero más tarde quizá tenga tiempo libre y...— Inesperadamente, Xie Lian llegó de nuevo a donde le había dejado momentos atrás.</p><p>—Qing Xuan, el profesor ya ha preguntado por ti y le he dicho que te sentías mal. Vamos, no puedes llegar tarde con él.— Fue rápido y directo, además de jalar un poco de su brazo para hacerlo avanzar. Su amigo le ayudó a recoger sus cosas y antes de que fuera requerido por las molestas actividades escolares que le interrumpían en un momento indeseado, se volvió hacia He Xuan. —A las seis, búscame a las seis. Debo irme, jajaja... ¡Lo siento!—</p><p>Avanzaron casi corriendo nuevamente al estudio. Y Qing Xuan se reprendió mentalmente, <em>por qué te reíste, pensará que estabas bromeando o algo.</em> Para su mala suerte, cuando llegó el profesor estaba expectante a su presencia.</p><p>Gracias a las palabras mediadoras de Xie Lian, pudo ayudarse a evitar un regaño y le sonrió un poco antes de entrar al ensayo dejando sus cosas abandonadas y cambiándose rápidamente por la ropa deportiva que usaba para las prácticas. Su hermano había pedido personalmente que el profesor cuidara de su aprendizaje y como buena disciplina artística, la perseverancia y práctica eran el pan de cada día. El profesor del curso se concentraba personalmente en él algunas veces para exigirle y ayudarlo a mejorar. Honestamente no tenía problema con la exigencia, pues estaba acostumbrado y disfrutaba de la danza, pero precisamente hoy, no quería ser el estudiante modelo.</p><p>Inevitablemente curioso, observó por la abertura de la puerta buscando a una persona, pero su visión no le permitió mucho. No logró ver a He Xuan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Unas horas antes.</em>
</p><p>Hua Cheng le atacó con preguntas apenas segundos después de que el departamento quedase semi vacío. Naturalmente, lo mandó al carajo y se encerró en su habitación. Y aunque para muchos su relación y amistad parecía una constante pelea, simplemente ambos tenían una forma peculiar de expresarse.</p><p>He Xuan rebuscó en su mochila como desesperado hasta que lo encontró. La nueva cajetilla de cigarrillos que había comprado probablemente hacía menos de una semana y que estaba por vaciarse. Hizo una nota mental para recordar comprar más <em>provisiones, </em>puesto que ya se había vuelto una costumbre suya tener un poco de nicotina en el sistema.</p><p>Un par de segundos intentó perderse en el celular y los mensajes varios que tenía, sin embargo nada podía distraerlo. Su cigarrillo impregnaba todas sus cosas del pescado aroma y después de dar una calada profunda volvió a abandonar la idea de distraerse. Pensó en tomar un baño y quizá dormir un poco, después de todo no logró hacerlo casi en toda la noche... Al menos no como su acompañante.</p><p>Y una vez más, sin importar que quisiera hacer, su cabeza sólo estaba girando en torno a ese chico. Cuando su cerebro volvió a tener el control de la sangre por la noche, encontró a un desnudo Qing Xuan plenamente dormido. Claro que He Xuan intentó dormir también después de limpiar el desastre, beber agua y todo, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Estuvo una cantidad considerable de tiempo recostado en la cama admirando las bonitas facciones de Qing Xuan.</p><p>Tenía los labios un poco hinchados con un ligero tono rojizo y su cabello estaba un poco húmedo por el sudor. Su piel un poco sonrojada y una marca bastante notoria en su cuello. Inevitablemente su pecho se infló de orgullo cuando vio la forma en que la sensible piel había quedado irritada por su mordida. Continuando con su deleite, observó y acarició con sutileza al bonita curva que se formaba en la espalda del chico aún por debajo de la tela. No iba a destaparlo pero estaba totalmente seguro de que las marcas en sus caderas serían notorias, aunque intentó controlarse también era imposible no disfrutar del momento.</p><p>Y con ese recuerdo en mente su incomodidad volvió. Se folló a Shi Qing Xuan y no necesitaba ser un premio Nobel en algo para saber que una relación normal no empieza por <em>follártelo sin que te presentes siquiera</em>.</p><p>Claro, la sexualidad es buena pero no es el mejor camino, eso lo tenía claro por un amargo recuerdo.</p><p>Para evitar atormentarse en lo mismo, se ahogó en sus propias tareas y actividades, buscando algún pendiente y por suerte encontró un tema que no había leído. Así perdió varias horas, concentrado en la universidad y pequeñas notas que hacía del libro de antropología.</p><p>Por la tarde, menos intransigente que antes pudo tener una comida semi decente junto a su compañero de piso. Y agradeció el hecho de que no hiciera ningún comentario estúpido, ya que Hua Cheng estaba demasiado concentrado en mandar mensajes a su novio y cuando terminó su comida, regresó a su alcoba. Hizo ejercicio un rato y mientras escuchaba música y hacía las tareas básicas para arreglar su habitación, hasta que un sonido no propio de sus pertenencias lo sorprendió.</p><p>
  <em>Clang.</em>
</p><p>Había quitado las sábanas de la cama sin mucho cuidado y al dejarlas caer en la cesta de ropa sucia, un sonido metálico tintineó contra el suelo. Acercándose al origen encontró un pequeño brazalete en color blanco, demasiado brilloso para su gusto pero elegante al mismo tiempo. Era ligero y pequeño, parecía hecho a la medida y tenía la finta de ser algo costoso, muy costoso. Eso en definitiva no le pertenecía.</p><p>Sonrió por la curiosa coincidencia.</p><p>—Qué divertido.</p><p>Como una pieza divina y caída del cielo, el motivo que necesitaba para volver a verlo estaba en sus manos en forma circular y brillante. Quién diría que el error de un hombre era la dicha de otro.</p><p>Así al día siguiente estuvo listo para irse a clases muchísimo antes de que tuviera siquiera una. Su horario tenía una forma horrible y ese era el único día que solía llegar más tarde al campus. Pero no conocía el horario del chico con bonita sonrisa, y si quería entregarle su "pulserita" (como él mismo la había llamado) tendría que buscarlo.</p><p>No le costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo y así como logró devolverle la joyería a Qing Xuan, no encontró las palabras para hablar más tiempo con él. Y cuando le dijo que estría libre más tarde, se sintió un hombre realizado.</p><p>Cuando regresó con sus amigos a la pequeña silla junto a los árboles, el carismático Hua no se quedó callado. —¿Lo jodiste de nuevo o por qué pones esa cara?— El otro chico sentado, le preguntó directamente.</p><p>—¿Están saliendo?</p><p>Exasperado y sin remedio se sentó. —Qué carajo le dijiste, ¿no puedes quedarte callado un par de segundos?— Hua Cheng sacó una paleta de caramelo que seguramente consiguió de su pareja y sonrió ladino. —Mi amigo, hiciste una escena anoche. Y vaya escena.— Sintió el doble sentido de sus sagaces palabras y sólo le dio una mirada dura. —Si él sabe algo, no soy el único culpable.— Respondió refiriéndose a lo sucedido en la fiesta por la noche.</p><p><em>Claro imbécil, no está hablando de tu intimidad. </em>Pensó He Xuan.</p><p>—HuaHua no me ha dicho nada. Yo escuché eso de los chicos de artes.— Dijo YinYu.</p><p>Con toda su atención, He Xuan preguntó. —¿Qué escuchaste?— Entonces el mencionado se encogió en su asiento volviendo a ser introvertido y silencioso, levantó los hombros y evitó su mirada para responderle. —No es nada, no es nada... Sólo escuché que te llevaste al hermano menor de Shi Wu Du por la fuerza y nadie pudo encontrarlos. Dijeron que estaban preocupados de que hubieras lastimado al chico.—</p><p>La sonora risa de Hua Cheng fue natural y ruidosa. —¡Te lo he dicho! Si sigues con esa cara de asesino todos creerán que quieres golpearlos, jajaja.—</p><p>Ya estaba acostumbrado a esa mierda. Desde el altercado que tuvo con Shi Wu Du todo se volvió de esa forma. He Xuan no iba a negar que sí, tenía una actitud horrible y una cara poco amigable, pero tampoco era un bastardo que buscaba lastimar a todos, simplemente no se relacionaba con gente estúpida e innecesaria. —Eso es basura.— Dijo cortando el tema.</p><p>Hua Cheng volvió a hablar. —¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?— YinYu asintió y de su pequeña mochila sacó un juego de llaves, sin embargo no lo soltó.</p><p>—Funcionan, pero hoy no podemos usarlas. El profesor de esa clase es extremadamente estricto y no me permite entrar si no es necesario, dice que interrumpo a sus estudiantes y prefiere que trabaje cuando termine las clases.— He Xuan observó el juego de llaves y preguntó con burla.</p><p>—¿Intentas escabullirte en los vestidores o qué es eso? No seas un sucio pervertido en público, hermano.</p><p>—¿Opinarías lo mismo si con esa llave pudieras entrar al club de danza?— Hua Cheng tomó las llaves de las manos del chico sereno y siguió hablando con el caramelo en su boca. Sus ojos se curvaron al notar el interés en He Xuan. —Hm, ya no soy el único pervertido.—</p><p>Volvió su rostro hacia el pequeño teatro donde los alumnos de artes solían tener ensayos y prácticas, también donde sabía que Qing Xuan solía entrenar. No le sorprendía que YinYu tuviera acceso a esos lugares. Era uno de los mejores ingenieros en su especialidad y siempre ayudaba en los eventos académicos con los efectos especiales, música y cosas similares. Sus ojos se clavaron duramente en el chico y no hubo necesidad de explicar.</p><p>—Habrá una galería de arte. Me han pedido apoyar en la iluminación, para poder mover mi material sin complicaciones de tiempo, me han dado entrada libre y...— Fue interrumpido por un elocuente Hua Cheng.</p><p>—Y eso significa que podemos ayudar a nuestro querido amigo con su tarea y animar a Xie Lian mientras ensaya.— Su amigo le apretó el hombro sonriendo. —Descuida, puedes agradecerme después.—</p><p>Rápidamente, el dueño de las llaves agregó a la conversación. —Pero hoy no es posible. Ya les he dicho que ese profesor en serio es estricto, es imposible que me deje entrar ahora y será aún más didicil hacerle creer que ustedes también ayudarán.— He Xuan levantó una ceja por sus palabras. —¡No quise decir eso! ¡Yo...! Revisaré qué días podemos hacerlo pero no pueden molestar a las personas que ensayan.—</p><p>Un poco extraño quizá, pero la idea no le desagradó del todo. Sería mentira negar que siempre había querido ver a Qing Xuan en clase. Anteriormente cuando lo intentó, descubrió que no era posible pues <em>una disciplina requiere total concentración y no se aceptan visitas en la clase </em>o una mierda así le dijeron.</p><p>Un rato después, los tres chicos tuvieron que separase para asistir a sus respectivas clases. Hua Cheng tenía algunas extra que no eran parte de su plan de estudios, las tomaba simplemente por su novio. Pareciendo un acosador pero sólo era un novio extremadamente enamorado.</p><p>Por su parte, He Xuan terminó sus clases. Sólo que no partió a su casa para descansar, salió un rato a fumar ya que las reglas no le permitían hacerlo dentro de una institución educativa. Comió algo ligero y terminó sin saber qué hacer. Revisó su celular y no eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde. <em>Falta bastante aún.</em></p><p>La solución más productiva fue la biblioteca. Nada mejor que matar el tiempo leyendo algo. Con los audífonos puestos escogió un libro de la sección de política y en poco tiempo estuvo bien inmiscuido en el tema. En realidad no tenía ningún problema con pasar tiempo a solas, disfrutaba de esa forma de vivir, su personalidad definitivamente no era como alguien extrovertido.</p><p>Lo que He Xuan no notó fue como <em>mató</em> demasiado tiempo. No fue hasta que la batería en su teléfono comenzó a agotarse avisando con una notificación. ¡Eran las 6:40PM!</p><p>—¡Joder!</p><p>Imbécil, se sintió imbécil. Quería conocerlo, quería saber más de él pero es que sus habilidades para socializar eran mínimas, una vez más perdió la oportunidad de hablar con él.</p><p>Disparado con prisa, corrió por el campus hacia el mismo auditorio que antes había estado observando y lo encontró vacío. Ni un alma. Dio unas cuantas vueltas a la cercanía buscando la conocida cabecita de cabello castaño pero no encontró nada. Se sintió exasperado pero usó lo poco que tenía de raciocinio para pensar a donde podría ir Qing Xuan.<br/>Buscó en el sanitario, el pequeño espacio de comedor y algunos salones de clase. Nada, se había ido.</p><p>Pero entonces recordó que Qing Xuan tenía auto, o eso tenía entendido. Ya que jamás le había visto tomar el autobús para moverse en la zona universitaria. Como última medida lo buscó en el estacionamiento. Un problema tras otro porque, si usaba un auto, ¿cuál de todos era?</p><p>Con pasos rápidos caminó entre las líneas de autos estacionados sin saber cuál era que buscaba pero buscando uno en específico. Quizá fueron unos cinco minutos entre los autos hasta que vio una figura conocida, Shi Qing Xuan. A pocos metros de él, parecía estar buscando algo en sus bolsillos.</p><p>Caminando hacia él llegó rápidamente, bastante agradecido de aún haberlo encontrado... pero ¿qué quería decirle? Cuando estuvo más cerca de él, el menor se dio cuenta de su presencia escuchando un poco de ruido. —¡AAAAAH! Joder, perdona. Me asustaste.— Qing Xuan sostuvo su pecho con una mano y le clavó la mirada.</p><p>—En serio no te escuché llegar, qué susto me diste jajaja.— El chico comenzó a hablar con naturalidad y fluidez, He Xuan no sabía por dónde empezar y agradeció eso mentalmente. —Creí que te habías ido. No pude avisarte que tardaría un poco de más en clase, pero en serio que mi profesor es bastante persuasivo... Y— Carraspeó con una sonrisa. —Perdona, no preguntaste todo eso, jajaja.—</p><p>He Xuan separó ligeramente los labios con intenciones de hablar pero Qing Xuan fue más rápido. Ese niño hablaba demasiado.</p><p>—Hm... se supone que cenaría con mi hermano pero no podrá venir, estaba por ir a buscar algo para comer y... Bueno...— Se detuvo pero siguió instantáneamente.— Si no te molesta podemos ir a comer algo o no lo sé, jajajaja.— El chico de cabello sedoso no esperó respuesta y le jaló del brazo para indicarle que subiera al auto. —¡Yo invito!—</p><p>Así fue como terminó de nuevo junto a Shi Qing Xuan por azares del destino. En parte, estaba un poco agradecido, pues realmente no sabía qué quería decirle y cómo tener una conversación normal. Pensándolo fríamente, las mayoría de las personas con las que se relacionaba hablaban primero y él sólo negaba o los mandaba al carajo, como a Hua Cheng, por ejemplo.</p><p>Ambos chicos salieron del campus universitario y el menor condujo tranquilamente hacia una tienda de conveniencia. —Vamos, acompáñame. Éste lugar tiene de todo.—</p><p>Después de bloquear el auto con el sistema de seguridad, entraron a la pequeña tienda. He Xuan cambió radicalmente al ver una de sus debilidades; la comida. El más joven comenzó a tomar en sus manos unos paquetes de varios, tal vez demasiados, dulces. —¿Te gustan esos?—Preguntó señalando la cajita con caramelos ácidos y azucarados.</p><p>—Son de mis favoritos, ¿por?—</p><p>He Xuan tomó otra caja del mismo producto. —También son mis favoritos.—</p><p>Su declaración animó a Qing Xuan, que rápidamente preguntó sobre qué otros alimentos le gustaban y se emocionaba cada vez que encontraban uno en común. He Xuan también se divirtió con la extrovertida y tierna personalidad del otro. Ambos llegaron a la caja registradora con montones de comida chatarra o empaquetada, bebidas varias y demasiados paquetes de golosinas. Tomaron desde salado hasta dulce.</p><p>Sin que tuviera tiempo de buscar su cartera, Qing Xuan sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó al trabajador como si estuviera regalando agua. —Descuida, jajaja. Te dije que yo invito. Tú lo harás la próxima vez.— La naturalidad con la que Qing Xuan se desenvolvía había causado estragos en He Xuan, definitivamente quería saber más, quería ver esa sonrisa y escuchar esa risa, quería más de él.</p><p>Su cabeza anotó para sí mismo: Shi Qing Xuan es encantador.</p><p>De vuelta en el auto, Qing Xuan se tomó su tiempo para sacar un paquete de galletas y un paquete con crema batida y hizo una mezcla extraña entre ambas cosas, después le entregó una pieza a He Xuan. —Pruébalo así.— Aunque dudó un poco, tomó el trozo de galleta extra azucarada y realmente se sorprendió porque la mierda esa sabia bien.</p><p>Su cara lo denotó. —Qué extraño sabor. Es bueno.— Comieron un poco de las golosinas y He Xuan recibió un mensaje, sin embargo no leyó la notificación, sino que notó la hora. Su acompañante estaba bastante tranquilo comiendo entre los mil dulces que habían conseguido pero no era buena idea estar en lugares poco transitados tan noche. —Es tarde, deberías volver a casa.—</p><p>Qing Xuan lo miró bebiendo un pequeño botecito de jugo de uvas. —Vivo realmente lejos, ¿podemos ir a la tuya?— Sus pulmones tuvieron problemas para oxigenarle el cerebro pero estaba ¿emocionado? ¿A caso era un adolescente? Pues claro que estaba emocionado, joder. El chico le gustaba, pero tanto tiempo sin convivir de forma normal le atrofió el cerebro. —Estamos relativamente cerca, supongo que podemos ir si así deseas.—</p><p>Colocó la dirección en el GPS, pues el dueño del auto no logró entender su dirección cuando la mencionó. Una vez solucionado el problema de la ubicación, no pasaron más de diez minutos para llegar a la zona de habitaciones en renta. Al estar pensada y dirigida a estudiantes, era relativamente cercano a su campus.</p><p>Habían comenzado a bromear sobre los gustos extremos que tenía He Xuan porque <em>es imposible que te hayas comido eso tú solo</em>. Le indicó la entrada y con paciencia recorrieron el camino que antes habían seguido entre oscuridad. Era distinto pero no incómodo, definitivamente era agradable la compañía de Qing Xuan.</p><p>Naturalmente, entró en el departamento con confianza y lanzó sus cosas hacia la pequeña sala. Qing Xuan se limpió los zapatos antes de entrar y dejó sus paquetes de comida sobre una pequeña barra en la cocina. —¿Quieres que caliente eso?— Le señaló un paquete de comida empaquetada y Qing Xuan le ayudó a ponerlo en un plato para llevarlo al microondas.</p><p>—Para ser alguien que come mucho tienes muy pocas cosas en tu casa.— La cabecita de rizos exploró una alacena buscando servilletas y husmeando un poco. He Xuan se burló al escucharlo.</p><p>—Eso sucede cuando tu compañero es un toca pelotas que disfruta de robarte la comida.— El más chico sonrió también. —Y ya que su concepto de compartir es quitarme lo que como, hoy comeremos esto también.— De la pequeña nevera sacó un dos bebidas de café helado que su amigo usaba en temporada de exámenes.</p><p>Qing Xuan le preguntó sincero. —¿No se molestará si tomo algo de sus cosas?—</p><p>—Hm, quién sabe. Sólo hay que mandarlo a tomar por culo, no te preocupes por eso.</p><p>Se lanzó sobre el pequeño sofá que tenían y Qing Xuan llegó a su lado con la comida que calentaron en el microondas. Era un postre de panes al vapor dulces. Sin dudarlo tomó uno y comenzó a comerlo.</p><p>Curioso intentó ser casual. —¿Entrenas todos los días?— Le preguntó aún con la boca llena.</p><p>El chico a su lado imitó sus acciones y asintió. —Mi hermano dice que necesito ser perseverante para mejorar en lo que hago. Pero los fines de semana descanso un poco.—</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres con un poco?</p><p>—Practico mi resistencia cardiovascular, no entrenamiento como tal.—</p><p>Su charla se volvió amena y disfrutaron hasta terminar. Incluso si en momentos se quedaban en silencio, era bastante apacible y disfrutaron de la compañía mutua. He Xuan había olvidado lo bien que se sentía eso.</p><p>Qing Xuan le ofreció unos pequeños caramelos espolvoreados con azúcar y mientras lo veía sumido en su tarea de comerlos todos notó que era un pequeño desastre. Sus labios estaban llenos de azúcar, al igual que su ropa. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, se acercó para limpiar la comisura de sus labios con una parte del pulgar.</p><p>Los ojos del chico se abrieron con un poco de sorpresa. He Xuan disfrutó la cercanía y la leve caricia que dejó en sus labios. Qing Xuan dejó de comer piezas pequeñas caramelizadas, pasando su lengua entre sus labios como un reflejo natural. Sus ojos no pudieron perderse ese movimiento y sin darse cuenta estaba buscando acercarse más a la rosada boca que había tocado.</p><p>El tiempo se detuvo cuando el más joven tomó la iniciativa y unió sus labios de forma brusca. He Xuan no le rechazó, por el contrario correspondió su toque iniciando un beso dulce.</p><p>Literalmente era dulce el contacto pues los labios del más joven tenían el sabor de aquellas golosinas. Colocó su mano derecha sobre el mentón de Qing Xuan y mantuvo sus labios unidos con un poco más de acceso a ellos. Succionó de la piel mientras le besaba con un hombre voraz. No fue demasiado extraño que el contacto se volviese íntimo y el ambiente acalorado.</p><p>Las suaves manos de su invitado terminaron en su cuello y He Xuan comenzó a recostarlo sobre el sofá mientras buscaba probar todo de él.</p><p>Sus cuerpos quedaron más juntos de lo posible y en una posición un tanto incómoda para la columna de ambos. He Xuan introdujo su lengua en esa delicada boca y se deleitó con el sabor dulce. Escuchó al chico jadear instintivamente buscando un poco de aire y le permitió tomarlo separándose un poco. Cuando abrió sus ojos encontró una bonita cara sonrojada que buscaba llenarse de oxígeno.</p><p>Incluso sus propios labios se sentían inflamados por la presión del contacto y volvió a besarlo impaciente por tenerle más. Esta vez las manos de Qing Xuan se aventuraron con caricias sobre su pecho y bajaron a su abdomen. Soltó un jadeo, estaba demasiado perspectivo y la quería que esas manos fueran más allá de lo que habían tocado.</p><p>He Xuan movió su cuerpo intentando cargar la mayor parte de su peso sobre el brazo derecho y utilizó el izquierdo para tocar por encima de la ropa uno de los pezones del más joven. El cuerpo de Qing Xuan respondió naturalmente con sorpresa y gimió al tacto.</p><p>Basándose en la respuesta corporal del castaño, su mano entró por debajo de la camisa y volvió a esa pequeña protuberancia que ahora sobresalía más que antes. Cuando rompieron el beso para tomar aire, He Xuan aprovechó para moverse buscando la posición más cómoda para ambos, tomando a Qing Xuan sobre sí mismo y dejándolo sentado en su regazo.</p><p>La cara de ambos estaba roja y podia sentir su respiración agitada. La sangre en su cuerpo fluía con rapidez moviéndose a su entrepierna y la adrenalina ahogaba su torrente sanguíneo. Recorrió los muslos del chico lindo y metió ambas manos en la ropa inferior. Acaricio el hermoso trasero con el que ese chico cargaba.</p><p>Qing Xuan le estaba besando la oreja y parte sensible del cuello, por lo que su cerebro comenzaba a fallar. Se sentía demasiado bien y ese chico le ponía muy caliente. Con sus dedos rozó un poco la parte más sensible del menor y quiso introducir un dígito en él pero se llevó una sorpresa.</p><p>—¡Ah! ¡E-Espera un poco!—</p><p>Automáticamente se detuvo y antes de que pudiese preguntar si estaba todo en orden, Qing Xuan escondió su rostro en su cuello y habló bajo. —¡No no, nada! Olvídalo... Continúa.—</p><p>Entonces comprendió lo que pasaba. La última vez que había tenido al castaño de la misma forma, ambos estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol, aunque fuese mínimo, una cantidad pequeña incluso podría generar la emoción suficiente para tomar decisiones. Claramente, ésta vez, el menor estaba sobrio y por ende, nervioso.</p><p>He Xuan detuvo sus movimientos. Se reprendió mentalmente por no notar el nerviosismo del contrario, era una reacción normal, pero estaba bastante caliente para percibirlo. De alguna forma, haber tenido una experiencia más amplia en cuanto a sexo le daba conocimiento útil para situaciones cómo esta.</p><p>Ambos podían estar calientes como el infierno, sin embargo la mejor manera de disfrutarlo era relajarse y generar comodidad. El más joven no estaba precisamente relajado, sino que estaba actuando por instinto. —Ven.— Le tomó de la muñeca jalándolo para caminar juntos hacia su habitación.</p><p>En ella, He Xuan hizo que tomara asiento en la cama y se acercó levemente a su oído. —Necesito que me digas cuando algo te moleste, ¿entendiste?— La cabecita de rizos asintió, un poco desconcertado aún y sin saber qué sucedía.</p><p>Se sacó la camisa viéndolo a los ojos y después le sujetó las piernas para recostarlo en la cama. Quedando su cuerpo tendido casi en la orilla. He Xuan comenzó a quitar sus prendas inferiores con parsimonia y no hubo negativa del contrario. Cuando terminó con su tarea y la ropa interior de Qing Xuan era lo único que cubría su virilidad, se levantó para besarlo.</p><p>Su diestra acarició el miembro de Qing Xuan suavemente y dio pequeños toques sobre la punta. El cuerpo recostado se estremeció bajo su mano y comenzó a quitar la última prenda. Fue entonces que el chico entendió sus intenciones y se exaltó con sorpresa. —¿Qué... Qué estás haciendo?— Sus miradas chocaron y He Xuan se colocó entre sus piernas, subiéndolas a sus hombros.</p><p>—Recuerda lo que te dije.</p><p>Se inclinó para arrodillarse y tomó en su boca la erección de Qing Xuan. —¡Uuh! ¡Ngh!— Usó su mano para sostener la base del miembro, mientras que en su boca succionaba con fuerza la parte superior del mismo. He Xuan movió su cabeza y muñeca tratando de mantener un ritmo similar.</p><p>Las manos de Qing Xuan se aferraron a la manta que cubría la cama y de su boca escaparon algunos gemidos. Un bonito par de piernas se estiraron sobre los hombros de He Xuan. Los músculos se marcaban levemente por la tensión que le causaba el placentero trato. Con una mirada curiosa y un sonido obsceno, He Xuan levantó la vista, aún moviendo su muñeca y sonrió complacido.</p><p>Definitivamente el sexo era de sus actividades favoritas, pero siempre solía encontrar más placer al ver a su acompañante disfrutando más que él mismo. Escucharlo jadear y sentir su cuerpo estremeciéndose de placer le calentaba de sobremanera.</p><p>—Ah, mgh...— Su mano se llenó de fluidos y sentía el sabor en sus labios de igual forma. El miembro de Qing Xuan palpitaba en su mano y le preguntó con arrogancia. —¿Se siente bien?— Volvió a inclinarse para engullir su pene, y esta vez las piernas de Qing Xuan lo empujaron hacia abajo, aprestándolo con fuerza.<br/>Siguió lamiendo y chupando dentro de su boca. Las manos del menor se acercaron a su cabello y tiraron del él, pero no fue una sensación molesta. —¡Haa! ¡Mgh, eso se siente muy bien! ¡Sí!—</p><p>El más joven arqueó su espalda y sus piernas se extendieron en todo su esplendor, gimiendo con fuerza mientras terminaba en la boca de He Xuan. Los espasmos en el cuerpo de Qing Xuan fueron fuertes y no logró mover su propio cuerpo después de haberse venido. He Xuan acarició la punta de su pene con un pequeño beso, limpiando sus labios de los restos que había dejado el placer del castaño.</p><p>Con más calma, Qing Xuan se sorprendió por lo que hizo y rápidamente buscó levantarse para ayudarle a limpiarse. —¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho!— Sonrió cuando lo vio buscando algo para limpiar sus hombros y le detuvo de las muñecas. —Nunca antes había experimentado eso, lo siento mucho...— He Xuan mantuvo su mirada sobre él y el rostro del chico adquirió un sonrojo más notorio, además de que su cuerpo estaba agitado.</p><p>Una leve molestia se sintió entre sus palabras. —¿Nunca habías recibido uno?— Sus ojos se mantuvieron unidos sin entender del todo al otro, pero entonces Qing Xuan le sujetó de las mejillas y besó con ternura sus labios. Fue una unión corta y casta, se sintió como un suave caricia que intentaba calmarlo, fue agradable.</p><p>—Eres muy atento conmigo y yo... Yo igual quiero hacerte sentir bien.— Y no podía negar que la erección en sus pantalones le estaba matando, pero aún estaba pensando que Qing Xuan necesitaba más comodidad para poder disfrutarlo tanto como él. —No es necesario, Qing Xuan.—</p><p>El castaño le rodeó con ambos abrazos la cintura y utilizó una mirada tan dulce que no habría manera de negarse. Esos hermosos y brillantes ojos le imploraban que siguiera sus instintos más carnales. Sentado con ambas piernas dobladas hacia los lados y una mistada suplicante no pudo negarse. —Mierda, tú...— Con más fuerza y rapidez, lo empujó sobre la cama jalando de sus tobillos.</p><p>—Mantén tus piernas juntas.— Con un brazo le sujetó ambas piernas y volvió a confirmar que la flexibilidad del chico no era ninguna broma, manteniendo las piernas extendidas y su espalda recta sin problema.</p><p>No le tomó más que segundos bajar el cierre en sus pantalones y dejarlos lo suficientemente abiertos para poder sacar su miembro erecto. Utilizó su propia mano para esparcir el líquido preseminal a lo largo de su longitud, lubricándose un poco para introducir su miembro entre las piernas del chico.</p><p>Sus caderas se movieron, disfrutando la sensación entre la suave y tibia piel de esos muslos. Además, Qing Xuan estaba esforzándose por generar más cercanía en sus piernas y así poder estrujarlo de una manera deliciosa. Moviendo sus caderas de arriba a abajo, Qing Xuan creó un movimiento demasiado erótico a su vista.</p><p>He Xuan tenía el ceño fruncido y su rostro denotaba ya el esfuerzo con pequeñas gotas de sudor perlando su frente. Desde que había sentido cómo Qing Xuan gemía bajo su toque había llegado lejos para soportar su propio límite y ahora, viéndolo semidesnudo, moviéndose para él, buscando darle placer. Sus ojos entrecerrados y la manera en la que mordía su propio dedo le volvieron loco.</p><p>No pasó demasiado tiempo para que él pudiese terminar de igual forma. Tampoco se quedó con las ganas de estrujar el hermoso trasero de Qing Xuan mientras se corría entre sus piernas y se convertía en una mezcla de viscosa la unión entre ambos. Tranquilizando su errático corazón, soltó el el cuerpo que mantenía apresado entre sus brazos y se dejó caer sobre la cama, tomando un descanso.</p><p>—Cómo es posible que nunca hayas estado con alguien.— La pregunta rompió el silencio y Qing Xuan le miró recostado boca abajo, usando sus codos como almohada. Ya con su atención, He Xuan le volvió a preguntar. —¿En serio esto fue tu primera vez, <em>de nuevo</em>?— Claramente, puntualizó el final y no era necesario explicar para ambos chicos, la sonrisa nerviosa de Qing Xuan se escuchó y lo vio levantar su rostro para sostenerlo entre sus palmas.</p><p>—Ge nunca me permitió salir con nadie, siempre dice que nadie es digno para relacionarse conmigo y...— El castaño parecía busca las palabras correctas para explicarse. —Tuve un par de prospectos, pero sólo eran chicos que buscaban asociarse con la empresa familiar, conseguir conexiones o cosas similares.— Le escuchó con atención, y aunque su rostro estuviera estoico, internamente sonreía gustoso por conocerlo más.</p><p>—Alguna vez estuve en una cita con esas personas pero hasta un beso era incómodo. Simplemente dejé de buscar relaciones y sólo me centré en la universidad.— En la voz del más joven se podía notar la indiferencia al respecto. —¿Y qué hay de ti? No pareces alguien social, jajajaja.—</p><p>He Xuan rió castamente por la honestidad que tenía el chico, era divertido. —Tú eres alguien muy solitario para ser tan hablador, eh.— Compartieron una sonrisa culpable, ambos no podían refutar al contrario.</p><p>Estiró su brazo para tomar la almohada y ponerla debajo de su cabeza pensativo. —No suelo preocuparme mucho por lo que hago, tiendo a ser impulsivo. Eso es todo.— Mintió, ya acostumbrado a hacerlo no parecía que lo estuviera haciendo, pero la desconfianza que le mantenía lejos de las personas afloró cuando menos lo necesitaba, simplemente inevitable.</p><p>—¿Sabes una cosa? Tal vez esto te parezca extraño, pero siempre había querido conocerte más. Me he divertido demasiado contigo.— He Xuan observó perplejo a su declaración y la hermosa sonrisa con que finalizó sus palabras le provocó un vuelco en el corazón.</p><p>Su mirada buscó otro punto que analizar y luchó contra sí mismo para alejar los recuerdos de un tormentoso verano. El sonido de la entrada sorprendió a ambos y recordó que compartía hogar con su amigo, podían llamarlo ser salvado por la campana pero agradeció enormemente la llegada de Hua Cheng.</p><p>Inconscientemente, cambió su actitud hacia Qing Xuan, como si buscara mantenerlo lejos. Pero más que nada era él intentando calmarse, buscando su espacio. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle repentinamente y el miedo lo inundó. Salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta a su paso sin decir mucho.</p><p>He Xuan estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico, pero el chico más joven no lo sabía, dejándole una mala idea de lo que ocurrió. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La cara de Shi Qing Xuan parecía una graciosa mueca mezclada entre miedo, sorpresa y molestia. Las cosas no salieron como quería y su ánimo decayó notoriamente. Después de juntar la confianza suficiente, estaba animado intentando crear una conversación y quizá lograr relacionarse de mejor forma con He Xuan. ¿Se molestó por sus preguntas? Normalmente escuchaba a las personas decir que hablaba mucho y sabía que en ocasiones llegaba a ser molesto pero no entendió por qué He Xuan salió corriendo así.</p><p>
  <em>Tal vez, malinterpretó todo y simplemente era otra cosa la que He Xuan quería de él. Tal vez, se equivocó.</em>
</p><p>Abatido, buscó su ropa para cambiarse tan pronto como pudo. Al salir de la habitación del mayor, se encontró con una figura estática frente a la puerta del baño. Después el sujeto posó su mirada en él pero no hubo ni una sola palabra que saliera de su boca.</p><p>Esa sensación de frialdad e interrogación intimidó a Qing Xuan. —Disculpa...— Pasó por un lado y prácticamente corrió a la puerta. Había sido muy descortés de su parte no ayudar a recoger los restos de la comida que había quedado en la mesa, pero literalmente sentía esa mirada filosa clavándose en su espalda.</p><p>No le tomó mucho llegar a su auto nuevamente y cuando estuvo dentro, una extraña sensación de molestia lo invadió. Cuando planeó comer junto al pelinegro no esperaba que se llevasen tan bien, mucho menos el último rumbo que tomó su noche. —Eres idiota, Qing Xuan. En serio eres un idiota.— Con la mano golpeó unas cuantas veces el volante haciendo una rabieta.</p><p>Más tarde, cuando por fin estuvo en casa su ánimo no mejoró. Su hermano tampoco estaba en casa y fue directamente hasta su propia habitación. Ya eran pasadas las once así que no hizo demasiado ruido al subir. Estaba molesto sí, pero también estaba algo triste.</p><p>La puerta de la entrada fue entre abierta y una mujer asomó la cabeza. —Mi niño, ¿estás bien? Estaba preocupada por ti.—</p><p>La mujer de edad avanzada fue cortés y se mantuvo en la entrada por un tiempo hasta que Qing Xuan le permitió la entrada. Ella se sentó cerca de él en la cama. Por más que quiso intentarlo, su rostro se sonrojó y rompió en llanto. Su cabeza llena de pensamientos y dudas le llevaron al caos.</p><p>Así, en medio de la noche y enterrado en los brazos de su tía le contó sin muchos detalles el altercado que había sucedido. Fue una conversación que le permitió al joven desahogarse, liberar la presión en su corazón y resolver algunas dudas.</p><p>Naturalmente, no quiso quitarle mucho tiempo a su tía y cuando ella lo notó más calmado también sugirió dormir. Yacía con la pijama verde que tanto le gustaba y su cuerpo miraba en dirección a la ventana, sus ojos fijos en un objeto pero su mente perdida entre todo.</p><p>Esa noche durmió con nuevas dudas pero más convicción sobre lo que quería. Definitivamente quería conocer más a He Xuan pero ésta vez, lo haría correctamente.</p><p>A decir verdad, He Xuan era una persona difícil de leer y eso le desconcertaba en ocasiones pero siempre se podía aprender algo nuevo. No presionaría más al chico, sólo intentaría dejarlo fluir y disfrutar de la relación.</p><p>Los siguientes días su rutina se volvió más estricta de lo que solía ser. El tiempo libre que podía encontrar lo utilizaba para estudiar ya que tendría exámenes por presentar y por las tardes, dedicaba el doble a la nueva rutina que su entrenador le había puesto.</p><p>Habían pasado varios días y en ninguno de ellos volvió a encontrarse con el chico serio. Estuvo un poco preocupado por su condición pero quizá darle espacio sería una buena idea.</p><p>Al divagar en sus propios pensamientos, se equivocó en el último salto que tenía en la rutina, cayendo estrepitosamente. Una punzada subiendo desde su talón hasta la parte interna de la rodilla.</p><p>—¡No, no, no y no! ¡Mal! ¿No lo hemos repetido bastantes veces ya?— La voz de su entrenador le devolvió a la realidad.</p><p>—Estás usando tus brazos como impulso y te lo he dicho, necesitas firmeza en el abdomen. Levántate.</p><p>El cabello de Qing Xuan se pegaba a su frente y su respiración demostraba el enorme esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en cada paso. Apretó levemente sus puños y se puso de pie. Su hermano había puesto demasiado esfuerzo en sus clases extra y no podía decepcionarlo.</p><p>Respiró profundamente y regresó a la posición de partida. Cerca de él, el hombre mantuvo una mano sobre su espalda baja. —Recto. Sigue así.— Una vez más, siguió el compás que memorizó en su cabeza para ayudarse a mantener el ritmo.</p><p>No estaba utilizando la música aún. El calor recorría su cuerpo con velocidad y sus músculos estaban tensos. Su rostro concentrado tenía un toque rojizo.</p><p>Primer giro y un salto. Logrado.</p><p>Más aire, un poco de calma y sus piernas mantuvieron el equilibrio.</p><p>Segundo salto. La punta de sus pies siguió la línea que formaba con sus brazos. Logrado.</p><p>Apretó los labios, con dolor y esfuerzo logró el último salto. Completó la rutina y finalizó con gracia.</p><p>Sin embargo el cansancio ya era considerable y su cuerpo imploró un segundo de relajación. Su pecho subía y bajaba, con esfuerzo formuló su pregunta. —¿Qué tal?—</p><p>El hombre le analizó unos segundos con la mano en la barbilla y no mostró expresiones amables o compasivas ante el notorio esfuerzo que había puesto Qing Xuan. —No sé qué te tenga tan distraído hoy, pero lo dejaremos. Quiero mejoras, necesitas más práctica. La postura de tus manos no es la correcta, te he pedido que mantengas la espada recta y creo que no debo recordarte cómo mantener el cuello, ¿o sí?—</p><p>El hombre se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el banco con sus cosas. —No es un juego de primavera, no estás cazando mariposas. Debes entender tus pasos o no podrás bailar con la música. Es todo por hoy, Qing Xuan.—</p><p>El chico se sintió un poco decaído. Había puesto más empeño cada clase. En casa siguió repitiendo los pasos y acomodando el compás, aún así, le sonrió al entrenador y con una reverencia se despidió.</p><p>—Me esforzaré más, Shizun.—</p><p>El hombre sólo movió su mano y asintió. Qing Xuan tomó su maleta deportiva y caminó al vestidor. En el pasillo su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y la molestia en su pie se incrementó un poco, pero estaba acostumbrado a esos dolores después de una práctica rigurosa.</p><p>Tomó una ducha y el agua tibia era el mismo cielo. Cuando terminó, utilizó un analgésico tópico que llevaba consigo con frecuencia y aplicó un poco en varios músculos que parecían quejarse del trabajo arduo.</p><p>Su teléfono celular encendió la pantalla y un mensaje apareció en ella.</p><p>
  <em>Cuando termines de ensayar, búscame en la sala uno. 07:34PM</em>
</p><p>Era su hermano. No le extrañó el mensaje y por el contrario sonrió emocionado. Había estado recientemente ocupado y no le había visto mucho por la casa o la universidad. No le tomó mucho tiempo ponerse ropa abrigadora y una diadema que le sujetaba el cabello rebelde.</p><p>Shi Wu Du solía trabajar mucho en la sala destinada al consejo estudiantil, ya que se le había designado como espacio privado por ser el presidente estudiantil, era común encontrarlo en ese cubículo.</p><p>Cuando llegó, su hermano estaba revisando papeles y algo en su portátil.</p><p>—¿Sigues trabajando, Ge?</p><p>El contrario asintió y no le devolvió la mirada. Tecleó un momento y el menor tomó asiento frente a su hermano, con buen ánimo.</p><p>—¿Me puedes explicar por qué hay chicos hablando de tu <em>relación </em>con un delincuente?</p><p>Y esperaba cualquier tipo de charla, menos una pregunta como esa. Su cara demostró lo desconcertado que estaba.</p><p>Finalmente el mayor movió su ordenador y fijó la mirada en su hermano menor. —Hay personas allá afuera discutiendo sobre cómo rechazaste a alguien porque tienes una relación con el joven He. ¿Tan poco te importa la reputación de nuestra familia?— Qing Xuan intentó hablar pero su hermano alzó la voz.</p><p>—Shi Qing Xuan, ¿dónde está el respeto por ti mismo? Me ha enfermado escuchar a todos hablando de ti de esa forma. Alumnos de otras carreras discuten sobre el novio que has conseguido, otros hablan sobre haberte visto a solas con él en el estacionamiento. Y no quieres saber los detalles de todo esto.—</p><p>—¡Ge no he hecho nada malo! ¡Son rumores que han inventado! ¡Yo- !...— Un puño se estrelló contra la mesa.</p><p>—¡No me importa si son reales o falsos! ¡Estás ensuciando tu imagen!—</p><p>El corazón de Qing Xuan corría desbocado, se sentía impotente y molesto. Porque había escuchado algunos de esos comentarios sin sentido, pero aquella vez que vio a He Xuan en el estacionamiento no hicieron más que hablar, entre esas personas se decía que incluso tuvieron relaciones. Claro que él lo había escuchado pero no iba a prestar un cuarto de atención a semejantes tonterías.</p><p>—Te estoy creando una imagen. Te he explicado miles de veces por qué debes evitar darle material a los medios, lo único que debes hacer es conseguir muy buenos conocimientos y entrenar duro para mejorar. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si no me entero de esto y sale de la universidad?—</p><p>Shi Wu Du suspiró notablemente molesto. —Podemos evitar todo esto, Qing Xuan. Cosas como esto le dan armas a los demás para destruir tu futuro. Mírame.—</p><p>Con el montón de emociones atascadas en su garganta, la impotencia y el cansancio ya podían notarse las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando se encontró con la mirada de su hermano. Él continuó. —No tienes permitido encontrarte con él o ese tipo de personas, no tienes permitido ser vulgar.—</p><p>Finalmente molestó, explotó. Su garganta tuvo fuerza para permitir a su voz salir de forma audible pero aún sonaba lastimada por el llanto. —¿¡Ha sido mi culpa!? ¡He ignorado los rumores y seguí trabajando en todo lo que Ge me pidió! ¡No soy estúpido, los he escuchado!—</p><p>—¡Ge, ya no tengo siete años!— Las lágrimas cayeron por sus hermosos ojos verdes y su rostro se mostró afligido. Le dolía sentirse así por su hermano. —Cumpliré lo que Ge me ha pedido, pero también voy a vivir mi vida y tú ya no puedes prohibirme hacerlo. Yo no he cometido ningún error, mantengo la etiqueta como me lo enseñaste y pongo mi corazón para enorgullecerte pero...—</p><p>—Qing Xuan...</p><p>Con su muñeca limpió algunas lágrimas y Shi Wu Du intentó alcanzar su mano sobre la mesa para confortarlo. Shi Qing Xuan rechazó ese toque. —Gege sabe lo que es mejor para ti.—</p><p>El más joven se molestó. Quizá no conocía bien a He Xuan, quizá tenían sólo pocos días de conocerse y algunos encuentros fortuitos recientes pero Shi Qing Xuan se había sentido cómodo y feliz, para él eso fue suficiente. —Tú no lo conoces y ya lo has juzgado de la peor manera, Ge.— Alejó su mano y se abrazó a sí mismo.</p><p>Shi Wu Du no intentó tocarlo nuevamente y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, orgulloso. —Lo conozco y sé que no es conveniente para ti.— Soltó tajante.</p><p>—¿Por qué no?</p><p>—No necesitas saberlo, Qing Xuan. Confía en mí.</p><p>El corazón de Qing Xuan se apretó con dolor y sus ojos estaban rojos. Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios levantándose de su asiento con pereza. —Ge, yo confío en ti.— Y antes de salir de aquel lugar, con notorio dolor dejó salir su voz casi rota. —Pero tú no confías en mí.—</p><p>La puerta quedó abierta a su paso y no supo cuándo empezó a correr. Las emociones estaban a flor de piel en su corazón, la cabeza le dolía y se estaba ahogando en ira. Escuchó la voz de su hermano detrás suyo, tal vez le estaba siguiendo pero no volteó y no se detuvo.</p><p>Caminó y caminó rápido. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y su garganta dolía.</p><p>Entre sollozos, cansancio y estrés acumulado, Shi Qing Xuan recordó el día que terminaba de alistar sus cosas para ensayar. Xie Lian se había adelantado porque quería estirar antes de la práctica y él estuvo en el baño de los vestidores.</p><p>
  <em>—¿Realmente lo viste?— Una voz femenina se escuchó en la entrada al espacio que usaban los bailarines para guardar sus pertenencias. —Te lo puedo asegurar, ese chico sólo tiene una cara de pureza falsa. Me dijeron que incluso se han acostado en el estacionamiento ¿puedes creerlo?—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qing Xuan permaneció en silencio y pensó que no era correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas así que se disponía a salir del cubículo cuando la misma voz le heló la sangre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Creí que los hermanos Shi eran personas decentes pero ese tal Qing Xuan.— Una pausa y escuchó cuando cerraron el locker. —Un descarado total, mira que la escena de la fiesta dejándose manosear y más tarde irse a escondidas con ese tipo.—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Y yo que le veía de otra forma. También escuché sobre ellos, le han visto con ese chico gótico, ¿no?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La chica de boca suelta hizo un sonido extraño y comenzó a reír. —He Xuan, el mismo. No me cabe duda que quiera sacarle dinero o algo al niño rico.— Ambas soltaron una carcajada y siguieron con su plática.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Lo sé, es insoportable escucharlo hablar tanto pero cuidado con su hermano el corrupto. Ash, son un fastidio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El sonido de los pasos alejándose se escucharon cada vez menos y el chico de orbes color verde seguía aturdido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reconoció las voces. Eran dos chicas del mismo año pero diferente disciplina. Shi Qing Xuan jamás fue grosero o irrespetuoso con ellas pero ahora estaban hablando de su vida privada de una manera tan despectiva.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Quién había inventado todo eso? En ningún momento había causado molestias públicas, había sido amable con sus compañeros de curso y era respetuoso con sus superiores. Qué derecho tenían esas personas para difamarlo de tal forma...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La tristeza estaba en sus ojos y contuvo sus lágrimas. Odiaba ser "un fastidio." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ese día mantuvo una sonrisa alegre y decidió ignorar los comentarios. No iba a prestar atención a una situación que ni siquiera era cierta. Tonterías, en su corazón conocía la verdad y tenía una conciencia tranquila.</em>
</p><p>Arrojó las llaves del auto en el asiento contiguo después de entrar violentamente y cubrió su rostro con sus palmas.</p><p>—¡Maldita sea!</p><p>El estrés estaba desbordándose como una presa rota.</p><p>Por supuesto que había entendido el punto de su hermano, pero haber terminado en malos términos y salir así le hizo sentir peor. La semana fue pesada, había buscado un poco de confort y paz, no gritos o humillaciones.</p><p>Lamentablemente, esta no era la primera, y seguramente no sería la última vez que alguien difamaba a su familia. Desde que sus padres habían fallecido en un asalto a mano armada, los hijos de la familia Shi estaban en la vista de todos. Sus padres fueron influyentes y la empresa que lideraban era el delicioso filete que toda la jauría de lobos deseaba.</p><p>Su hermano mayor tuvo que crecer rápidamente. Con ayuda del seguro de vida y los tutores a cargo, la empresa cayó en manos de un chico de 17 años.</p><p>Desde que tenía memoria, demasiadas personas habían intentado volverse cercanos a ellos con la misma finalidad; conseguir dinero, un puesto o conexiones. Algunos fingían ser amables, otros definitivamente optaban por la maldad y se crearon intensos rumores sobre dos niños. Al ser una cuestión de imagen pública, moralista y económica, tuvieron dificultades. Socios que habían prometido una alianza a sus padres ignoraron contratos o acuerdos porque "escucharon que los hijos del señor Shi eran ilegítimos" o aquel anuncio donde se promovió la muerte de él mismo.</p><p>Incluso sus propios parientes, algunos tíos dejaron ver sus rostros carroñeros después del descenso de sus padres. Una situación tan desagradable.</p><p>Qing Xuan había vivido atacado como figura pública desde muy temprana edad, a pesar de que su hermano siempre le protegió de tanto fue posible, muchas veces era imposible lidiar con ese odio, críticas o juicios sin sentido.</p><p>Era agotador tener las metas claras y fallar en el proceso, aunque es algo natural, para ellos un error significaba ser la comidilla de extraños por meses. Caminar cuidando cada paso porque los ojos del mundo están sobre ti o simplemente tener una vida tranquila. Shi Qing Xuan suspiró bastante decaído.</p><p>¿A dónde debería ir? No quería volver a casa y encontrarse con su hermano después de todo eso. Era su hermano mayor y lo que más amaba en su vida, Shi Wu Du era su única familia y verlo molesto no fue agradable. Tampoco podía considerar a Xie Lian, al igual que él estaba ocupado en sus pruebas y el chico de cabello castaño ya había hecho mucho por él.</p><p>En la semana, Xie Lian buscó tiempo para llevarle una botella con agua o algún comestible. Pequeños detalles que amaba con su alma. Físicamente estaba sentado en su auto pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su cabeza, quizá si hubiera prestado más atención, Qing Xuan hubiese notado la figura que le había estado observando desde lejos hacia un tiempo.</p><p>Estaba tan ensimismado que pegó un brinco en su asiento al escuchar el sonido de una llamada entrante. Supuso que sería su hermano y no revisó la pantalla pero el tono no cedió. —¿Hm?— Checó los bolsillos de su maleta hasta sacar el móvil.</p><p>En la pantalla aparecía un número desconocido pero aún así tomó la llamada.</p><p>"¿Aló?"</p><p>La línea se mantuvo en silencio y sólo se escuchaba la respiración de la otra persona.</p><p>"Hm... Voy a colgar."</p><p>Un sonido estrepitoso y una voz lejana al altavoz se escucharon. "Idiota, di algo." ... "¡Cállate!" Qing Xuan se mantuvo dudoso, ¿habían filtrado su número y estaban haciendo una broma de mal gusto?</p><p>Del otro lado, el sujeto se aclaró la garganta. "¿Qing Xuan?" Y con sorpresa se quitó el aparato de la oreja para ver la pantalla. Porque si sus sentidos no estaban bastante afectados por el llanto, juraría haber escuchado la voz de...</p><p>"¿He Xuan?"</p><p>"Sí, hm. ¿Te interrumpo?"</p><p>El chico de cabello rizado sintió una pequeña chispa de alegria. No pudo evitar reír levemente. Las clases habían terminado para varios estudiantes, su ensayo se extendió, la noche había caído. Literalmente, ya sólo le podía interrumpir el sueño. "Para nada. ¿Es éste tu número? Para guardarlo, claro."</p><p>"Oh sí... Sobre eso, Xie Lian me dio tu número y..." La voz de He Xuan del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un poco más baja pero aún clara. "Me preguntaba si estás libre. Yo, quisiera disculparme por mi actitud."</p><p>Su pecho se movía de forma errática. Un poco sorprendido y emocionado, Shi Qing Xuan no lo notó pero esas emociones caóticas se antes se habían disipado con facilidad. Un gran peso sobre sus hombros se relajó.</p><p>Entre las principales causas de el exceso de estrés que estuvieron atacando por días días, la preocupación de cómo podría solucionar su último encuentro con él le había tenido muy pensativo. Pensó en dar un tiempo pero He Xuan no aparecía en ningún lugar, no se prestó la oportunidad y se preocupó bastante.</p><p>"Me encantaría hablar contigo." Qing Xuan fue sincero. Siempre lo había sido, su corazón era puro y no le gustaba mentir. Además, He Xuan le creaba una comodidad inmensa que no se podía ignorar.</p><p>Entonces recordó el buen apetito del pelinegro. "¿Te gustaría cenar algo? Cerca de tu residencia hay varios lugares de comida."</p><p>Del otro lado, He Xuan observó la hora en su reloj de mesa. Una invitación para comer jamás se negaría y era un horario bueno, seguro encontrarían variedad de vendedores. "Entonces está decido. Te enviaré una dirección y nos vemos ahí."</p><p>Una vez decidido, la llamada terminó con una despedida corta y graciosa. Shi Qing Xuan recibió las indicaciones y no le costó mucho trabajo anotarlo en el gps. Saliendo de la universidad un poco más tranquilo, y ahora sí tenía un rumbo fijo.</p><p>Por su parte, He Xuan no encontró las palabras adecuadas y tampoco sería muy expresivo pero estaba agradecido. Regresó al chat con su amigo y tecleó un sencillo pero honesto "gracias" a YinYu. Después lanzó el móvil a la mesa de noche.</p><p>Minutos antes había recibido una llamada del chico de cabello castaño. Entre una extraña explicación, le contó lo que había sucedido con Shi Wu Du y su hermano menor. Yin Yu pensó que sería una buena idea hablar con Qing Xuan y simplemente le explicó a He Xuan por qué sería una buena idea llamarlo. Yin Yu había sido espectador de la situación ya que estaba buscando material de la biblioteca en el departamento y simplemente no notaron su presencia.</p><p>Sus dos amigos conocían sus sentimientos por el chico de bonitos ojos verdes. No hablaban de ello tan explícitamente, sin embargo estaban al tanto de su cariño. He Xuan se preocupaba por el chico, muchas veces llegó a hacer cosas para intentar ayudarlo o acercarse pero simplemente no sabía cómo iniciar las conversaciones o no verse intimidante.</p><p>Hoy, Yin Yu le dio una oportunidad de ser un apoyo para él y no iba a desperdiciarla.</p><p>Fue una mierda total preguntar por el número a su mejor amigo y tenerlo encima, metafóricamente. Pero la vocecita característica del hermoso Qing Xuan arrojó la vergüenza y timidez muy lejos. Su voz se escuchaba rota y notoriamente el llanto había hecho estragos en ella, ese fue el motivo que le bastó para invitarlo a cenar tan precipitadamente.</p><p>Quitó el seguro que había puesto cuando se encerró en su habitación, evitando que cierto <em>bromista</em> siguiera hablando alrededor y salió con lo básico en mano; llaves, teléfono móvil, su cartera y sus preciados cigarrillos.</p><p>Hua Cheng levantó la vista y sonrió ladino desde su cómoda posición en el sofá. —¿Y bien?—</p><p>He Xuan no tenía ánimos de discutir o ser sarcástico. En realidad estaba un poco preocupado por el estado de Qing Xuan. —Lo invité a cenar. Yin Yu dice que discutió con su hermano.— Resumió con pocas palabras.</p><p>Su mejor amigo se levantó del sillón y quedó frente suyo. Su semblante serio y comprensivo que muy pocas veces veía. —Entiendes que es una oportunidad única ¿cierto?— He Xuan simplemente asintió.</p><p>—Amigo, te he visto babear por él desde hace tiempo. Relájate y disfruta de la oportunidad que tienes. Simplemente haz lo que siempre has querido; conócelo.— El pelinegro que solía ser tan burlesco y extrovertido le dio un apretón en el brazo, dejando aún más claro su apoyo. —Si necesitas algo, llámame y te ayudaré.—</p><p>He Xuan no disfrutaba de esos momentos de cariño y afecto porque le volvían emocional. Aún estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con la felicidad y el calor en su corazón que se creaba al sentirse apoyado.</p><p>—Anda, ve.— Hua Cheng se giró hacia la cocina mientras él salía por la puerta y se colocaba una chaqueta. Fue antes de cerrar la puerta que escuchó a su mejor amigo animarlo de forma única.</p><p>—¡No pienses en volver sin besarlo o te partiré la cara!</p><p>Salió de su departamento con una sonrisa en los labios.</p><p>Para He Xuan, el clima de la noche se sintió extrañamente cálido. Y el meteorólogo marcó frío por invierno, pero la calidez estaba en su pecho. Muy emocionado caminó un rato hasta llegar al punto de reunión donde divisó al joven Shi.</p><p>Vestía ropa deportiva y estaba abrazado a sí mismo con su bolso de la universidad, seguramente cargando pertenencias importantes que no quiso dejar en el auto.</p><p>Cuando estuvo más cerca, los bonitos ojos verdes brillaron hacia él. No conocía con detalle lo que le había pasado al castaño pero él aún así le dio una hermosa sonrisa. Sin importar la situación, Shi Qing Xuan siempre sonreiría.</p><p>—¿Te hice esperar mucho?—</p><p>Qing Xuan respondió alegre pero ahora que podía verle de cerca, notó sus párpados hinchados y la punta de su nariz roja. —Para nada, estuve ocupado encontrando espacio en el estacionamiento, recién llegué.— En un movimiento casual, He Xuan le tomó de los hombros y lo dirigió en camino a la calle bulliciosa.</p><p>—¿Te gustaría cenar algo en específico?— He Xuan no mostró esa pequeña molestia al saber que Qing Xuan derramó lágrimas, o que se estaba esforzando por ocultar el mal rato que había vivido así que prefirió enfocarse en <em>disfrutar</em> y darle un buen rato al castaño.</p><p>Comenzaron a caminar por una calle grande. Naturalmente, al ser una zona residencial para estudiantes, el lugar estaba lleno de variedades. Desde los ciber café con salas de reuniones, tiendas de impresiones y mucha comida a precios accesibles. Mientras que en otras partes de la ciudad la gente ya era ausente, en estos barrios aún había vida.</p><p>El más bajo analizó unos segundos su entorno y con un dedo tocando su mentón dijo. —Me gustaría comer <em>huǒguō*</em>. De camino vi un puesto con demasiada gente y quiero algo caliente.— Más que expresar una sugerencia, la mirada en los ojos de Qing Xuan era imperativa.</p><p>He Xuan asintió y con gusto le siguió hasta el pequeño loca que ya solía conocer, famoso en la zona por los precios y la copiosa cantidad de comida que se podía conseguir. Ambos escogieron un menú sencillo. Sopa caliente y picante, algunas verduras, setas y una porción de carne para compartir.</p><p>Después de ordenar, tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa fuera del recinto y su comida no tardó mucho en llegar. Shi Qing Xuan sonrió feliz y aduló el delicioso aroma que la comida desprendía.</p><p>—¡Se ve delicioso! Debe ser genial comer esto seguido.—</p><p>He Xuan sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a poner algunos ingredientes dentro del caldo para comerlos. Su acompañante repitió su acción con otros trocitos de carne, siguió hablando también. —Me gusta la comida variada pero no suelo comer cosas así.</p><p>He Xuan comenzaba a acostumbrase a esa voz constante y parlanchina. En realidad, no era incómodo escuchar a Qing Xuan, por el contrario era muy ameno.</p><p>—¡Oh! Casi todo fue cortado en tiras.— Señaló un pequeño racimo de zanahorias en delgadas tiras y se las llevó a la boca. —No entiendo por qué a Ge no le gustan, hm.— Entonces He Xuan levantó la mirada de su pequeña cuchara notando hacia dónde había ido el subconsciente de Qing Xuan.</p><p>El chico se quedó aturdido un momento mirando las pequeñas verduras. Su cabeza llenándole de recuerdos y su mirada tenía tristeza. —¿Estás bien?—</p><p>La cabecita de color caramelo se movió unas veces sacudiéndose de lado a lado y volvió a sonreír. Shi Qing Xuan no podía ignorar tan fácilmente el hecho de haber discutido con su hermano, no cuando era la figura más importante en su vida. E irónicamente, estaba cómodamente cenando con el motivo que su hermano usó para molestarlo. Muchos temas para analizar y prefirió sonreír, después de todo He Xuan no sabía de eso y le había invitado a cenar. —Sí sí, disculpa. Es sólo que no le avisé a mi hermano dónde estoy y temo que se preocupe, es todo.</p><p><em>Es todo.</em> Puntualizó amable pero certero en su última palabra denotando que no hablaría más al respecto y siguió comiendo. Para He Xuan, fue obvio de antemano. El chico podía haber tenido un mal día como dijo Yin Yu, o quizá realmente fue un problema más grande pero aún así estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor.</p><p>—Puedes avisarle.— Meneó con desdén una parte del caldo, tan natural. Como si simplemente estuviera buscando qué debería comer y continuó. —¿Ya no quedan espárragos?— No levantó la vista pero sentía los ojos de Qing Xuan encima de sus movimientos. Entonces de reojo lo vio sacar su teléfono y teclear en la pantalla.</p><p>El chico guardó su teléfono nuevamente y empujó el plato de carne cerca de él. —Creo que me los comí, intenta un poco de carne con la sala.— He Xuan se sintió orgulloso de leer entre líneas. Si el chico de bonitas piernas no quería hablar y ser el centro de atención, entonces que el centro de la mesa fuera la prioridad, como los espárragos ausentes por ejemplo.</p><p>Para ambos fue un acuerdo silencioso, Shi Qing Xuan agradeció profundamente la manera en la que He Xuan le ayudó a distraer su mente. En ese justo momento, no quería tener la cara roja y molesta por aquella discusión. No quiso hablar de ello pero sí estaba preocupado, la sugerencia del mensaje fue más un pequeño empujón a hacerlo.</p><p>Más tarde y con el estómago llenó se detuvieron cerca del estacionamiento donde Shi Qing Xuan aparcó el auto. Con motivos suficientes se mostró reticente a irse.</p><p>—Gracias por la cena, lo disfruté mucho.— He Xuan tampoco mostró atisbo de dejarlo solo y asintió levemente. —Deberías volver, se hará tarde y...— El joven de cabello castaño miró en varias direcciones buscando una excusa para alejar a He Xuan, ya que su mejor idea fue dormir en el auto. Necio a evitar a su hermano, claramente.</p><p>He Xuan revisó su móvil y suspiró. Infló su pecho con confianza y dio un paso más cerca del chico. —¿A dónde irás tú?— Sus mirada era feroz y temeraria, pero su voz sonó suave y agradable. Shi Qing Xuan se perdió en ambas cosas.</p><p>Bajó la cabeza cansado de soportar sus emociones y simplemente sinceró su corazón. —No lo sé.</p><p>—No quiero ir a casa hoy y no sé a dónde ir.</p><p>Tal vez estuvieron un par de minutos uno frente al otro en un extraño silencio. He Xuan no quería esa carita triste y apagada, así que con la diestra tomó el mentón de Qing Xuan en un íntimo toque. Le obligó a levantar las pestañas y mirarlo; justo así, con la poca luz de la noche se veía el brillo apagado de dos jades. Las palabras atoradas en su garganta fluyeron como agua tibia.</p><p>—Puedes quedarte conmigo.</p><p>Fue hasta segundos más tarde que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. <em>Mierda</em>. Maldijo internamente y alejó su mano. Se dejó llevar por sus emociones, su corazón estaba errático pidiendo a gritos tocarlo, borrar esa cara sombría y regresarle la luz. El chico relativamente más bajo ahora, tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.</p><p>—Es decir, es tarde. Puedes pasar la noche conmigo si te parece bien.</p><p>Shi Qing Xuan sonrió un poco curvando sus labios. He Xuan de verdad era una persona muy amable y considerada, una vez refutó la idea que su hermano pregonaba de él. —Me harías un gran favor.—</p><p>Sin más, volvieron sus pasos hacia el departamento del pelinegro. Lugar que comenzaba a sentirse frecuente en la cabeza de Shi Qing Xuan. Una vez dentro del lugar, He Xuan le ofreció dejar sus cosas en su habitación y usar la misma para dormir.</p><p>—De ninguna manera. ¿Y dónde dormirás tú?</p><p>—En el sofá.</p><p>El pequeño departamento se escucha vacío aunque He Xuan sabía que su amigo estaba también ahí, pero seguramente dormido ya. Sus voces resonaban entre las paredes.</p><p>Shi Qing Xuan peinó su cabello con una mano indeciso. —No, no, no. Yo dormiré en el sofá. Cómo voy a tomar tu propia cama.—</p><p>Pensándolo fríamente, Qing Xuan tenía modales firmes y jamás fue abusivo. Podía ser un poco mimado pero no abusivo o codicioso. Mientras él pensaba eso, la cabeza de He Xuan estaba en blanco porque parecía muy risible estar discutiendo sobre quién usaría la misma cama que en otras ocasiones ya habían compartido de formas incluso más íntimas, así que le respondió tranquilo. —No moriré por dormir un día ahí, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes.</p><p>La cabecita de rizos se sacudió en negativa. —Entonces nadie dormirá en la cama. Yo no dormiré ahí si tú estarás durmiendo en un pequeño asiento.</p><p>La paciencia de He Xuan se agotó y rodó los ojos. —Sólo descansa, no es la gran cosa.— Y estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación para dormir en la sala pero la delicada mano de Qing Xuan lo detuvo.</p><p>—Durmamos juntos.</p><p>La decisión estaba plantada en los ojos color verde y no permitía negativa. He Xuan también había pensado en la misma idea pero no la ofreció, porque tenerlo cerca mientras <em>dormía </em>ya había pasado una vez y en realidad su cabeza divagó mucho.</p><p><em>No seas idiota, He Xuan. Deja de usar la polla para pensar y pórtate como un hombre normal. </em>En su cabeza casi podía escuchar a su compañero de piso regañándolo. Claro que no haría nada indebido sólo por dormir junto al castaño. Simplemente hay que ser realistas; le gusta Qing Xuan y es una tarea difícil no <em>pensar</em> en él de cualquier forma.</p><p>He Xuan aún no estaba acostumbrado a éste nuevo estilo de vida lleno de convivencia íntima. Viéndolo bien, su relación había mejorado. —Está bien.</p><p>Una vez que se tomó la decisión, ambos se prepararon para dormir. Shi Qing Xuan utilizó el baño para lavarse la cara y cuando volvió, He Xuan se había cambiado por unos pantalones sueltos y una camisa sencilla. Él se quedó con la ropa deportiva que llevaba puesta para abrigarse después de la práctica y se dejó esa diadema en la cabeza para evitar que su cabello amaneciera alborotado.</p><p>Ambos estaban dentro de las cobijas y con una distancia graciosa separándolos. He Xuan estiró un brazo para apagar la luz y suspiró. —Buenas noches.— Su visión ya no era tan clara pero sentía el movimiento de la manta cuando el otro chico se acomodaba cómodamente.</p><p>—Buenas noches.— Se quedaron en silencio con la idea de que el otro quería dormir tan pronto fuera posible pero ninguno estaba somnoliento. He Xuan estaba recostado en su espalda mirando al techo y Qing Xuan se dobló en un pequeño ovillo hacia su lado. Sus ojos bien abiertos y una emoción enorme.</p><p>Ambos corazones latiendo rápidamente, el calor del cariño extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo. Entre la serenidad de la noche, cayeron dormidos eventualmente. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Hot pot (火锅 huǒguō). Es un caldo caliente a base de pollo y especias donde se cocinan paulatinamente vegetales, carne, mariscos, wonton, setas y/o dumplings. Puede ser picante o sin picante.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pueden encontrar la historia también en wattpad bajo el mismo nombre "Are we friends?" en el usuario de @/seungiopa. Una disculpa de antemano si hay errores, aún estoy aprendiendo a usar ao3.<br/>Espero que les guste la historia y gracias por leer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>